


Время и место

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: У Тецуро, вероятно, был какой-то пунктик на непрошеные советы, особенно когда дело касалось Цукишимы.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Время и место

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 5.0.  
Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3

**27 октября, Токио**

В день перед товарищеским матчем с Шинзен мысли Тецуро упорно ускользали от предстоящей игры. Независимо от собственных желаний он думал о Карасуно и их матче с Шираторизавой.

Трансляцию он не смотрел — у Некомы как раз шла тренировка, похвастаться которой Тецуро не мог. Конечно, всё было в пределах нормы, он никогда бы не позволил себе откровенно витать в облаках перед игрой и портить командный настрой, но сам-то Тецуро всё знал: он и блок ставил хуже обычного, и подавал слишком нестабильно, и атаковал простовато, а на Льва после неудачного розыгрыша прикрикнул совсем уж зря.

Поэтому, когда он добрался до дома после бесконечного обсуждения стратегии на завтрашний матч, поездки с Кенмой в метро (он то и дело косился на нетерпеливо ёрзающего Тецуро, но так ничего и не сказал, только разок понимающе хмыкнул) и разговора с семьёй за ужином, Тецуро сразу же бросился на поиски записи трансляции.

Как ни странно, искать даже не пришлось: видео скинул Бокуто с лаконичной подписью «!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!», причём переслал его от Акааши. Тецуро бы умилился, если бы не промелькнувшее странное чувство, смахивающее на ревность.

Тецуро не стал тратить время на благодарные сообщения напополам с подколками, а сразу ткнул в плей. Через полчаса (или целую чертову вечность) он пришел в себя с уголком подушки в зубах, разве что не подвывающим от ужаса и восторга. К тому же у него иллюзорно болели пальцы правой руки: Цукишиме здорово досталось, впрочем, как и всем в Карасуно.

Как и Шираторизаве.

Об их поражении Тецуро узнал почти сразу — услышал обрывок разговора тренеров. Карасуно прошли на Национальные, и только эта весть остановила его от побега в раздевалку и попытки любыми средствами добыть информацию о только что состоявшемся матче по волейболу среди старших школ префектуры Мияги (миссия была заведомо невыполнима). Но он и представить не мог, что Карасуно победили так.

Скажи ему кто пару месяцев назад, что очкарик из Карасуно вернётся на площадку с травмированной рукой, чтобы отыграть на все сто двадцать процентов и принести команде победу над Шираторизавой — о, Тецуро рассмеялся бы выдумщику в лицо! А теперь это стало свершившимся фактом.

Мир сошёл с ума, решил Тецуро, отыскивая в телефоне давно созданный, но ни разу ещё не использованный контакт «Цукки». На часах было всего девять вечера, и, даже если Цукишима уже спит, он просто прочтёт сообщение завтра. И, возможно, так и не ответит — к такому Тецуро тоже был вполне готов. Зато он выплеснет эмоции и сможет уснуть вместо того, чтобы полночи прокручивать в голове лучшие моменты матча и — отдельно — блоки Цукишимы.

И лицо Цукишимы, когда он впервые коснулся мяча Ушиваки. Крик, когда смог вбить атаку Ушиваки в пол. Его дрожащие плечи и искажённое болью лицо. Абсолютное хладнокровие после возвращения на площадку и торжество после решающего хода.

И досаду, то и дело мелькавшую на лице вместе с усталым триумфом.

«Эй, я никогда бы не подумал, что моя неосторожная фраза в летнем лагере доведёт самого рационального человека Мияги до такого! Это было глупо, но очень круто».

Тецуро хмыкнул, перечитав, и отправил. Немного бесцеремонно и странно — очень в его стиле. Лучше так, чем скатиться в банальную похвалу. К тому же, хвалить Цукишиму за членовредительство и тем самым поощрять на будущие подвиги ему не хотелось. Травма Цукишимы его беспокоила, хотя явно не была смертельной.

С минуту попялившись на экран, зайдя в инстаграм и не отыскав там ничего интересного, Тецуро всё же написал:

«Цукки, ты же сходил к врачу, правда? Ты внимательно его слушал?»

«Не перетяни пальцы слишком туго и не усни с компрессом, пусть и очень хочется. Съешь таблетку, даже если сейчас не болит — иначе проснёшься среди ночи».

На этом красноречие Тецуро кончилось: Цукишима наверняка уже спал, и заваливать его сообщениями было бы странно. Да и загружать его советами, которые завтра утром будут ни к чему — тоже не лучшая идея.

Тецуро вздохнул. Его самого завтра ждал матч, пусть и не такой важный, но забивать голову чужим не стоило. Подумав, он написал поздравление Савамуре, свайпнул чат и с удивлением обнаружил, что сообщения Цукишиме помечены как прочитанные.

Ответа не было, сколько бы Тецуро ни гипнотизировал экран.

— Зараза, — сказал он вслух.

Не удержался и написал:

«Ты знаешь, что я могу видеть, что сообщение прочитано??»

«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце».

«Кстати».

«Если неудобно печатать — скинь голосовое сообщение или позвони. Так тоже можно!»

Сообщения, которые шли одно за другим, читались моментально, и это его смешило. Он представил, как Цукишима кривится от каждой новой строчки и закатывает глаза, и очень рассчитывал на то, что всё-таки одолеет его вредность.

Наконец, на экране появилось заветное:

«Куроо-сан».

«Я и правда за вами не успеваю».

«Спасибо за беспокойство, я в порядке».

Тецуро хмыкнул — напечатал это Цукишима довольно быстро, несмотря на жалобу. Подождав полминуты и не увидев продолжения, Тецуро принял правила игры и позвонил.

— Куроо-сан, — спустя один гудок послышалось в динамике. — Сейчас десятый час, а я устал ещё в первой половине дня.

Голос Цукишимы, тихий и будто лишённый энергии, подтверждал его слова.

— Ну ещё бы! — хмыкнул Куроо. — Извини, я просто посмотрел вашу игру и захотел написать. Ты мог бы и завтра прочесть.

— Завтра совет про таблетку стал бы бесполезен, — вздохнул тот. — Я выпил, спасибо.

— Рука болит? — вырвался вопрос у Тецуро, выдав его беспокойство.

— Сейчас нормально, это всего лишь мизинец.

Тецуро подавил вздох облегчения и уткнулся лицом в ладонь. Видел бы его Цукишима! Он бы точно поинтересовался с этим своим непроницаемым лицом, почему Куроо-сан так переживает за своего соперника, и не то чтобы у Тецуро был готовый ответ. Он даже не знал, к чему вообще этот разговор? А Цукишима, что самое странное, до сих пор не попытался вежливо его закончить.

— Хорошо, что ничего серьёзного. И всё же, как ты дошёл до жизни такой?

Цукишима понял без уточнений — в динамике раздался смешок.

— Не знаю. Наверное, это заразно — у меня целая команда таких идиотов. А может, это полностью ваша вина.

— Первое больше похоже на правду, но второе мне прямо-таки льстит, — протянул Тецуро, зная, что они сейчас думают об одном и том же.

О летних вечерах в третьем спортзале, о первом и не самом приятном разговоре про соперничество с Хинатой. Тецуро до сих пор помнил тот неприятный осадок, что остался у него после случайного попадания пальцем в небо. Он тогда попросил прощения у Савамуры, но не у самого Цукишимы. Тому оно очень быстро стало не нужно: уже на следующий день он пришёл с вопросами и остался на тренировку, и начал понемногу меняться.

— Я думал о вас, — сказал вдруг Цукишима. Поправился: — О ваших словах, во время матча. Про блоки и всё такое.

Тецуро решил, что так он выражает благодарность — настоящую, а не ту, которой обычно прикрывался из вежливости. На лицо сама собой наползла улыбка, а в груди потеплело.

— Ты бы никогда не сказал этого вслух, если бы так не устал.

— И если бы меня не накачали обезболивающим, — поддакнул Цукишима.

Голос его стал чуть живее, и слышать его таким, а не смертельно уставшим и отстранённым, оказалось приятно. Оттого, что Цукишима сам по себе был не из болтливых, каждая его фраза становилась ценнее. Особенно сказанная без присущей ему безучастности или злого сарказма, призванного отбить у собеседника охоту продолжать разговор.

— Ты сегодня хорошо постарался.

— Я хотел заблокировать Ушиджиму несколько раз, а не всего один, — с примесью раздражения сказал Цукишима.

Тецуро это рассмешило: стоило Цукки победить, как он вошёл во вкус и стал жадным. Совсем как предсказывал Бокуто. Как ожидал и он сам.

— Ты опять к себе слишком строг, — мягко сказал он, пытаясь уйти от сложной темы.

Тецуро всё ещё не понимал, почему Цукишима при всех своих очевидных достоинствах и склонности критиковать окружающих, настолько требователен к самому себе.

— А вы слишком снисходительны, — парировал Цукишима.

— Скажешь это на Национальных, когда ни разу не сможешь пробить мой блок, — поддразнил его Тецуро.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Цукишима в ответ лишь тихо рассмеялся, так и не промолвив ни слова. У Тецуро от этого смеха защекотало под рёбрами, странно и всё равно приятно.

— Когда у вас финал отборочных? — спросил Цукишима, отсмеявшись. — Где-то в ноябре?

— Да, в середине месяца две игры, — подтвердил Тецуро. — А завтра будет товарищеский с Шинзен.

— О, — выдохнул Цукишима. — Стоит лечь пораньше, они выматывающие противники.

— Знаю, — ответил Тецуро, всё ещё чувствуя себя слишком бодрым.

Разговор с Цукишимой, такой спокойный и непривычный, почти что душевный, лишь взбудоражил его ещё больше. Заканчивать не хотелось, но он всё-таки сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Цукки, и выздоравливай.

— Удачи завтра, Куроо-сан, — ответил Цукишима и сбросил вызов.

Тецуро наконец отлепил от горячей щеки телефон, вскочил с кровати и принялся готовиться ко сну. Завтра ему и правда понадобится удача и, ещё больше, запас сил — его команда должна выжать максимум пользы из матча, чтобы пройти на Национальные. Не могли же они уступить Карасуно!

**28 октября, Сендай**

Рука болела. Это было первым, что осознал Кей, проснувшись.

Вторым — вчера они победили Шираторизаву, и его рука сыграла в матче кое-какую роль.

Третьим — за это Кея похвалил Куроо, с которым он поговорил, прежде чем уснуть глубоким и абсолютно спокойным сном.

Кей потянулся к смартфону, который так и лежал на подушке рядом, уставился на раннее время и, подумав, ткнул на иконку Лайна. Вызов длительностью в одиннадцать минут от Куроо там и правда был, как и глупые сообщения до звонка. Не то чтобы Кей всерьёз решил, что это всего лишь сон, но проверить всё-таки стоило.

Потому что это, как ни крути, было странно. И то, что семпай из другой школы беспокоился о его здоровье, и то, как мягко звучал его голос, несмотря на то, что Кей лишь немного поумерил своё недовольство. По большей части от усталости и потому, что Куроо почти не пытался его провоцировать.

Их разговор вообще прошёл куда лучше, чем Кей себе представлял. Когда он обменивался номерами с Акааши, а к ним подлетели Бокуто с Куроо и тоже потребовали себе его номер, Кей пытался сопротивляться. Он боялся, что Бокуто примется заваливать его тоннами странных мемов и смешных видео, на которые будет требовать ответа, а Куроо…

С Куроо всё было сложнее. Даже после недели в летнем лагере Кей так и не научился угадывать, чего ждать от него в следующий раз: искусных подначек, заставляющих Кея ввязываться в словесные баталии и изредка в них побеждать или очередного приступа гиперопеки и смущающей доброты.

Как оказалось, боялся Кей зря: Бокуто вспоминал о нём не чаще раза в неделю и порой даже вдумчиво отвечал на вопросы о волейболе, а Куроо впервые написал ему только вчера. И сразу же позвонил.

Таким он был человеком: беспокоящимся и любителем раздавать советы, пришёл к выводу Кей и, наконец, осознал, что так и валяется в кровати вместо того, чтобы поспешить со сборами.

Кей выругался, попытавшись пошевелить рукой: почему-то она болела вся, а не только ушибленный мизинец. Впрочем, болела и левая. Куда меньше, но ладонь всё ещё горела, а суставы сгибались с неприятной тяжестью — удары у Ушиджимы, да и у всей его команды, были что надо.

Кей криво усмехнулся: и правда, как он до этого докатился? Чёртовы Карасуно, в особенности Ямагучи и, конечно же, Куроо.

***  
В школе царило оживление. Отовсюду доносились обрывки разговоров о победе волейбольной команды, и Кей никак не мог решить, льстит ему это хоть немного или только раздражает. Вот Ямагучи неприкрыто светился от счастья и заметно краснел, когда одноклассницы обступали его с поздравлениями. А Хинату и вовсе, казалось, вот-вот разорвёт на сотни маленьких Хинат (Кей всё ждал, когда это наконец произойдёт, и закатывал глаза).

А у него самого противно болела рука, шумело в голове и уже к обеденному перерыву не осталось сил отвечать на поздравления. Хорошо, что рядом был Ямагучи, который с готовностью брал социальные контакты на себя, хотя и смотрел с беспокойством.

— Цукки, тебе нужно нормально поесть, — заявил он, осуждая выбранные Кеем булочки. — Нужны силы на восстановление, тренер сказал.

Аппетита не было, да и сражаться с палочками левой рукой на глазах у всей школы не хотелось.

— Так удобнее, — объяснил Кей.

Ямагучи ойкнул, бросил смущённый взгляд на руку, перемотанную эластичным бинтом, и виновато уставился на собственную порцию риса. Кей с трудом проглотил поднявшееся раздражение: он не нуждался в опеке и жалости, но и срываться на Ямагучи было несправедливо.

— Со мной за компанию голодать не надо, — нарочито легко сказал Кей, предупреждая дальнейшие споры. — Я освобождён от тренировки и поем дома, не волнуйся.

Ямагучи улыбнулся и наконец-то принялся есть. А Кей с удивлением осознал, что немного ему завидует: Ямагучи радовался их победе без всяких оговорок, а самое главное — мог играть.

***  
Приходить домой раньше восьми вечера оказалось непривычно. Кей перекусил, сделал всё домашнее задание, которое не требовало записей, и с удивлением обнаружил, что до самого ужина заняться ему больше нечем. Пришлось коротать время за книгой, которую когда-то давно ему советовал Акааши.

После ужина, душа и обработки руки с маминой помощью читать уже не хотелось, а ложиться всё ещё было рано. Кей раздражённо покосился на время, которое, казалось, ползло втрое медленнее обычного, заставляя его маяться от безделья и не находить себе места.

Кей упрямо завалился на кровать, включил на минимальную громкость плейлист и уставился в потолок. Где-то там Хината, должно быть, только садился ужинать — ему ведь приходилось ездить через перевал на велосипеде, так что домой он добирался позже всех. Ямагучи, наверное, уже корпел над домашней работой, потому что завтра намечался тест по английскому (к счастью, заполнить таблицу ответов Кей сможет и левой рукой). Третьегодки тоже должны были заниматься, ведь у них очень ответственный период, выпускной класс… А где-то в Токио у Некомы сегодня проходил дружеский матч.

«Интересно, чем сейчас занят Куроо-сан?» — подумал Кей.

Он поморщился, поймав себя на этой нехарактерной мысли, но делать вид, что её не существует, было бы глупо. Напротив, Кей принялся её развивать. Должно быть, Куроо много времени уделял учёбе, ведь он тоже был в выпускном классе и не казался разгильдяем. Хотя после матча с Шинзен он, наверное, слишком устал.

Кей не знал, что любит Куроо, кроме очевидного: волейбол, бесить людей и давать им непрошеные, но дельные советы. Как он расслаблялся после тяжёлых дней? Зависал в ванной или валялся на кровати, слушая музыку, как любил сам Кей? Или играл в игры, одолженные у Кенмы, а может даже вместе с ним — они ведь, кажется, живут по соседству? Хината упоминал что-то такое, жалуясь, что ему-то не с кем тренироваться по вечерам (Кей и не знал, что настолько внимательно прислушивался к его лепету о Некоме).

Кею представилось, как поздним вечером Куроо пытается вытащить Кенму покидать мяч, и тот сопротивляется до последнего со своим равнодушно-усталым лицом. И сдаётся, когда Куроо начинает угрожать ему ритуальным сожжением любимого томика манги, и незаметно улыбается, следуя за смеющимся Куроо в светлый вечер. А потом Кей понял, что это его Куроо вытащил из дому поиграть, и это он смеётся, глядя на широкую спину в некомовской футболке с цифрой один. Тогда Кей осознал, что спит.

Сон ему понравился, хоть наутро он ничего и не помнил.

**29 октября, Сендай**

Тест по английскому оказался простым настолько, что даже не отвлёк от привычно ноющей руки. Кей закончил на десять минут раньше, сдал работу и теперь сидел, просто глядя в окно на по-летнему высокое небо и залитый солнцем школьный двор. Контраст между погодой и внутренним состоянием раздражал. Кея куда больше устроила бы осенняя серость с круглосуточно накрапывающим дождём, утренними туманами и влагой, пробирающейся под гакуран.

Он снова проснулся без сил, нехотя собрался и отправился в школу, потому что не пойти не мог и по пути старательно пропускал мимо ушей истории Ямагучи о вчерашней тренировке — от них сводило зубы и хотелось кричать. Кей не понимал почему, и оттого лишь сильнее раздражался. Ямагучи, кажется, заметил его неважное настроение, но так ничего и не сказал.

От яркого солнца разболелись глаза, и Кей отвернулся, часто заморгал, уставившись в поверхность стола. Рука сама собой потянулась к телефону, он аккуратно, боясь привлечь внимание учителя, его разблокировал и принялся листать переписки в Лайне. Последним диалогом висел позавчерашний с Куроо, до него — поздравления от Бокуто (пятнадцать сообщений, некоторые из них по одному слову), брата и Акааши.

Кей несколько раз тыкал на диалог с Куроо, пролистывал сообщения и выходил обратно. Вчера он думал написать первым, узнать, как прошла игра с Шинзен, но неожиданно отключился раньше. Не будет ли глупым спрашивать об этом сейчас? Отмахнувшись от лишних волнений, Кей всё-таки написал: «Как прошёл вчерашний матч?» — и тут же засомневался, не слишком ли невежливо начал. Закусив губу, дописал: «Добрый день».

Он заблокировал телефон, чтобы перестать в него пялиться. Как будто Куроо мог ответить мгновенно. К тому же наконец-то началась принудительная сдача работ, а значит, класс вот-вот должны были отпустить на перерыв.

— Эй, Цукки, пошли в клубную комнату? — с соседнего ряда шепнул Ямагучи. Он уже поспешно собирался, готовясь бежать. — Дайчи-сан сказал, что будет важная информация о тренировках.

— Мне нужно задержаться, кое-что уточнить у учителя, — не задумываясь, соврал Кей. — Но если успею, приду. Ты же мне всё расскажешь?

— Конечно! — Ямагучи вскочил с места, как только их отпустили. — Но ты лучше сам приходи, хорошо?

Кей кивнул, задумчиво глядя в спину убегающего Ямагучи. Ему нужно было в туалет: умыться, прийти в себя и разобраться, почему же ему так не хотелось идти на встречу с командой.

На выходе из класса у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Уже забыв, что он первым написал Куроо, Кей с удивлением уставился на сообщение:

«Оя, Цукки! Мы раскатали Шинзен 3–0 (было три матча), они совсем не рассчитывали, что мы будем играть всерьёз. Кажется, все мои смотрели вашу игру и здорово замотивировались!»

«Поздравляю», — набрал Кей, кое-как придерживая телефон правой рукой. Дописал: «Бедные Шинзен».

«Видел бы ты лицо Огано! Теперь, боюсь, нам будут мстить)) Как там твоя рука?»

«Нормально. Печатаю левой и на ходу, неудобно», — честно ответил Кей.

«Это ты так просишь позвонить? Я только за, но вряд ли тебе удобно говорить в школе (~人^) Ты же не отсиживаешься дома?»

«Вам показалось. Конечно в школе, говорить не могу», — напечатал Цукки, наконец подходя к туалетам.

Писать Куроо, что слышать его голос в динамике ему в целом очень странно и не слишком удобно, Кей не стал.

«Как дела? Вас там, наверное, вся школа на руках носит?»

Кей вздохнул — Куроо оказался не так уж далёк от истины. На первый вопрос он решил не отвечать и, усевшись на подоконник, принялся медленно печатать.

«В общем, да, но Хинате даже собственные одноклассники не поверили, что он не менеджер и не носит воду, а играет в основном составе».

Количество смайликов, прилетевших в ответ, зашкаливало. Кей с удивлением понял, что с лёгкостью может представить, как Куроо сейчас смеется.

«А тебе, Цукки? Да девчонки, наверное, как мухи на конфету слетелись?»

Кей фыркнул. Конечно, к ним с Ямагучи то и дело подходили одноклассницы и девушки с параллели, но он не мог вспомнить лица ни одной. У него это повышенное внимание вызывало лишь раздражение и желание нахамить.

«А вы только для этого в волейбол играете? Чтобы девчонок клеить?»

«И не только девчонок (~人^)», — ответил на подначку Куроо.

Кей очень ясно представил, как, печатая это, он многозначительно вскидывает брови и ухмыляется. Само заявление Кея не смутило: Куроо любил двусмысленности и, пожалуй, был из тех, кто мог бы не зацикливаться на поле партнёра и брать от жизни всё. Кей же предпочитал о таких вещах лишний раз не размышлять.

Едва сдерживая улыбку, он написал:

«Куроо-сан, вы отвратительны».

«Вовсе нет!»

«Да», — с удовольствием написал Кей, понимая, что их спор ни к чему не приведёт.

«Однажды ты признаешь, что я самый не-отвратительный человек в мире».

«Не-отвратительный? Могли бы хоть синоним придумать».

«Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним», — с достоинством ответил Куроо. Кей только закатил глаза, вздыхая.

«Тебе на урок не пора? Я вот пока прячусь, но скоро меня заметят».

Кей растерянно уставился на время — оно показывало, что математика уже началась.

«Хорошего дня, Куроо-сан», — поспешно написал Кей, сунул телефон в карман, снял очки и щедро плеснул в лицо водой. Ему всё ещё нужно было прийти в себя, но теперь к тому же понять, что это только что было. Он, несмотря на дерьмовое настроение, проболтал с Куроо всю перемену и даже опоздал на урок.

«И тбе» — гласило последнее сообщение.

К счастью, у Кея в запасе была отговорка с медпунктом.

**29 октября, Токио**

— Куроо-кун, урок уже начался, отложи телефон и прекрати отвлекаться.

— Простите, сенсей, — почти пропел Тецуро, пытаясь состроить самую прилежную свою физиономию и, не глядя, набрать ответ.

Не мог ведь он проигнорировать пожелание хорошего дня от Цукки! Такое случается не иначе как раз в столетие!

— Я всё вижу, — строго нахмурилась Канако-сенсей.

Тецуро вскинул руки, признавая поражение, и повинился с самой милой своей улыбкой. С Канако-сенсей это работало всегда, сработало и сейчас: она со вздохом попросила убрать смартфон в сумку и продолжила рассказывать новую тему.

Телефон Тецуро убрал, а вот выбросить из головы мысли о Цукишиме не смог. Во-первых, переписываться с ним оказалось весело. Не то чтобы Тецуро ожидал другого, в конце концов, даже при личном общении в летнем лагере с Цукишимой было интересно. Пусть тот всегда неохотно шёл на контакт, но, когда забывался, беседа получалась вполне нормальной, а соревноваться с ним в остроумии и вовсе было одно удовольствие. Лучше оказались только дурашливые переписки в Лайне и тот, самый первый и пока единственный их разговор, когда Цукишима немного ему открылся.

Однако что-то с Цукишимой было неладно. Тецуро пока не знал, назвать это паранойей или паранормальным чутьём, но это чувство твердило ему присмотреться к Цукишиме.

Присматривался Тецуро с удовольствием.

***  
Игра ладилась. Тецуро не знал, как это работает, но бывали такие дни, когда Кенма уставал меньше обычного, Тора орал только по особым поводам и проводил отличные атаки, Инуока демонстрировал сверхинтуицию, а Фукунага — мастерство, Яку был как всегда божественен, Кай — особенно близок к просветлению, а Лев почти всегда попадал по мячу и даже думал во время блоков. Второй состав тоже играл с огоньком, доказывая, что без третьегодок Некома не пропадёт. Сам Тецуро просто был в отличной форме, и это отмечали все.

Тецуро заблокировал удар Торы и ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь его недовольным криком. Вбить в пол такую его атаку удавалось очень редко, тем ценнее оказался блок, к тому же в решающий момент. Они наконец-то закончили игру смешанными командами первого и второго составов, и на Тецуро обрушились всеобщее одобрение и восторг. Увернувшись от тычков в плечо довольного Яку, Тецуро встретил пристальный взгляд Льва.

— Семпай, кажется, у вас случилось что-то хорошее, — сказал он как всегда сразу то, что подумал.

— Вообще-то он завалил проверочную по литературе, — встрял Яку.

— Вряд ли он в ударе поэтому, никто не стал бы радоваться проваленному тесту, — заметил Фукунага.

— Это был не тест, он просто неправильно понял тему и… — принялся объяснять Яку, будто хоть кого-то интересовало, что именно и почему завалил Куроо.

— Э-эй, я вообще-то здесь! — возмутился Тецуро. — И ничего не случилось! А контрольную я пересдам, на отборочные не повлияет.

— А можно это «ничего не случилось» ещё раз перед отборочными повторить? — язвительно попросил Яку.

Лев, не обладая инстинктом самосохранения, расхохотался и хлопнул Яку по плечу. Тецуро ничего не оставалось — только закатить глаза и отмахнуться. Даже если они были правы (немного задумавшись над причиной хорошего настроения и вспомнив дневную переписку с Цукки, он был готов это признать), соглашаться с ними вслух совсем не хотелось.

Заинтересованный взгляд Кенмы был совсем из другой категории — на него можно было и не отвечать, потому что Кенма будто и так всё понял.

Поэтому Тецуро только ему подмигнул и развёл руками.

***  
После затяжной вечерней тренировки ехать в метро всегда было комфортнее: час пик, наконец, заканчивался, и людской поток редел. Поэтому Тецуро мог с облегчением откинуться на сидение рядом с Кенмой и немного отдохнуть.

Кенма побеждал очередного монстра из очередной игры, мысли Тецуро витали где-то между освежающим душем, кроватью и Цукишимой, которому можно было отправить сообщение прямо сейчас, но не хотелось показаться слишком навязчивым. Писать было особенно нечего. Например: «Сегодня у нас была шикарная тренировка, я играл как бог, потому что был в хорошем настроении из-за нашей переписки», он бы точно не стал отправлять.

Тецуро фыркнул, удивляясь глупости, пришедшей в голову, и невольно привлёк внимание Кенмы.

— Что? — спросил он, не отрываясь от приставки.

— Да так, — ответил Тецуро. — Настроение хорошее.

— Это мы уже поняли, — ровно сказал он, имея в виду всю команду.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, спасая Тецуро от дальнейших расспросов.

Сообщение было от Савамуры, и Тецуро с удивлением понял, что совсем чуть-чуть надеялся на другое имя.

«Привет! Наконец посмотрели с Сугой матч итальянцев, который ты советовал. И правда крутой, спасибо. Схема розыгрыша в начале второго сета потрясающая!»

Тецуро ответил, без труда вспомнив, какой именно матч советовал Савамуре — игра и правда была гениальной.

«Привет-привет. Уже решили разучить её, признавайся? Мы будем готовы!»

«Ха! Была такая мысль. Если найдется время, попробуем. У вас в арсенале такого еще нет или это тайна, покрытая мраком?»

«Нет, Кенма отказался даже слушать, сказал, только если без него».

Кенма, сидящий рядом, чихнул, и Тецуро улыбнулся.

«Хорошо», — лаконично ответил Савамура.

«Не радуйся раньше времени, может, я ещё смогу его уговорить (~人^) Там новая игра выходит, мва-ха-ха! Ладно, как твои капитанские будни?»

«Нормально. Тренируемся с удвоенной энергией, если на Национальных уровень, как у Ушиваки, — нельзя стоять на месте. Хинату не выгнать из зала, да и с остальными та же беда, правда, Цукишиму наоборот не заловить. Это беспокоит».

Взгляд Тецуро первым делом зацепился за имя того, с кем он ещё сегодня вёл лёгкую и шутливую переписку. Слова Савамуры подтвердили интуитивное подозрение Тецуро: с Цукишимой что-то не так. Тецуро не знал, стоит ли радоваться, что он научился так тонко чувствовать какого-то очкарика из Карасуно, или лучше бы начать беспокоиться.

«Переживаешь, что Цукишима пропускает тренировки? Он же всё равно не может играть с травмой».

На экране замелькал набор сообщения. По затянувшейся паузе Тецуро понял, что оно будет объёмным, и это ещё больше разбудило в нём любопытство.

Наконец, оно было удовлетворено:

«Не совсем. Я понимаю, что этому есть объяснение. Цукишима не стал бы просто так тратить время. Но он не пришёл на собрание клуба, я его пытался после уроков перехватить — не вышло. И Ямагучи говорит, что он очень нервный, особенно когда слышит про волейбол».

Тецуро невольно вспомнил, каким Цукишима был в сегодняшней переписке — смешным и охотно отвечающим на подколки, активным. И его голос в день матча Карасуно с Шираторизавой, его усталость и несправедливое недовольство собой. Должно быть, Ямагучи волновался не зря.

«Возможно, это откат? Сам подумай, у вас полно энергии после победы и желания стать лучше, вы вкладываете её в тренировки. А у Цукки нет такой возможности, вот он и бесится».

«Думаешь? Я, наоборот, боюсь, что он после травмы решил, что игра не стоит свеч».

Тецуро, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Если бы Савамура поговорил с Цукишимой в тот день, если бы понимал чуть лучше — он бы никогда не допустил такой мысли.

«Мне так не кажется».

Подумав, он дописал:

«Ты его недооцениваешь. Я бы на вашем месте подождал, пока пройдёт рука, и тогда уже беспокоился, если он станет отлынивать».

— Но он не станет, — пробормотал себе под нос Тецуро.

— Что? — спросил вдруг Кенма, впервые оторвавшись от консоли.

— Извини, это так, мысли вслух, — улыбнулся Тецуро. — Общаюсь тут с одним капитаном небезызвестной команды.

Кенма лишь промычал что-то нейтральное и вернулся к игре. Тецуро отметил, что их станция через одну, и прочёл новое сообщение.

«Наверное, ты прав. Спасибо, попытаюсь отговорить Сугу от беседы по душам».

«Ну вы и паникёры, ребята», — написал Тецуро и получил в ответ дразнящийся смайлик.

На этом закончилась переписка, но не его размышления о Цукишиме. Хоть Тецуро и заверил Савамуру, что лучше им не беспокоиться раньше времени, он сам не беспокоиться не мог. Пусть Цукишима и не собирался уходить из команды — в этом Тецуро был уверен — но и в порядке он не был.

А Тецуро очень бы этого хотелось.

**30 октября, Сендай**

Утро не задалось. Лило ещё с ночи, а потому Кею щедро плеснуло водой в кроссовок, и теперь в нём противно хлюпало; до школы он шёл в одиночестве, старый плейлист раздражал, а у лестницы, ведущей к классам первогодок, его поджидал Сугавара.

— Цукишима, можно тебя на пару слов?

До первого урока оставалось целых пятнадцать минут — отговориться тем, что он опаздывает, не выйдет. Цукишима, не дрогнув лицом, кивнул и последовал за семпаем в холл — там было тише и можно было поговорить. Сплошные минусы, как ни посмотри.

Общаться с Сугаварой не хотелось: он всегда видел Кея насквозь и умел залезть к нему в голову — надо признать, очень мило и аккуратно.

— Как ты? — спросил вице-капитан, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Вчера был у врача, совсем скоро смогу играть, — не соврал, но пошёл по безопасному пути Кей.

— Это хорошо, но я не о руке, — мягко надавил Сугавара, не давая ему улизнуть, и потрепал по плечу. — Как настроение? Ты не заглядываешь на тренировки, не пришел вчера на собрание. Что-то случилось?

Кей растерянно пожал плечами. Что-то случилось. Что-то действительно случилось, но он никак не мог понять, что именно, и знал только одно: он не хочет наблюдать за тренировками со скамьи, не хочет слушать рассказы Ямагучи о новых выходках Хинаты и Кагеямы и совершенно точно не хочет говорить по душам с Сугаварой. Пусть даже тот всегда относился к Кею с искренней теплотой и не раз поддерживал — Кей не хотел и не мог говорить с ним сейчас.

— Цукишима, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Когда будешь готов, хорошо?

Кей стоически выдержал новое поглаживание по плечу и ровно сказал:

— Я знаю, Сугавара-сан, спасибо, — неглубокий, но вежливый поклон. — Но всё в порядке, я просто пока восстанавливаюсь. Ямагучи уже заждался, можно идти?

Сугавара кивнул. Кей развернулся и пошёл обратно к лестнице, а тот так и остался стоять, задумчиво глядя ему в спину.

***  
— Цукки, привет! — подлетел к нему Ямагучи, стоило войти в класс.

Кей поздоровался и прошёл к своему месту.

— Что-то случилось? — Ямагучи задал вопрос, будто одолжив его у Сугавары.

Да неужели у Кея всё на лице написано? Судя по всему, прямо рядом с надписью капслоком: «С РАДОСТЬЮ РАССКАЖУ, ЧТО Я ЧУВСТВУЮ». Кею пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не сказать этого вслух, и дважды повторить себе мантру «тольконехамиЯмагучи».

— Ничего не случилось, — сказал он, наконец взяв себя в руки. — Поговорил с Сугаварой-саном.

— О, так ты придёшь на вечернюю тренировку! — воскликнул Ямагучи, восторженно улыбаясь. — Сегодня утром мы так классно…

— Нет. Мне незачем сейчас туда приходить.

Ямагучи растерянно захлопал глазами, щёки его раскраснелись, а в глазах вспыхнул уже знакомый Кею гнев. В последние месяцы ему часто приходилось сталкиваться с этой стороной лучшего друга (целых два раза — это больше, чем за всё их знакомство прежде), и это даже его восхищало. Но только не сейчас.

— Тебя все ждут, Цукки. Ты можешь просто понаблюдать, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего, или даже помочь Ячи-сан и Шимизу-сан с их обязанностями. У тебя ведь не перелом, это только растяжение и ушиб!

— А ты можешь оставить меня в покое, — зло сказал Кей, уже плохо соображая, что именно говорит. — Просто отвали, хотя бы до тех пор, пока я не смогу играть.

— Но, Цукки…

— Да отстань ты от меня! — Кей в сердцах лишь немного повысил голос.

Но этого, его интонации и наверняка перекошенного лица оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ямагучи растерянно захлопал глазами, закусил губу и бросился вон из класса.

Даже если бы Кей захотел, а он не хотел ничего, у него бы не получилось пойти следом — силы оставили его окончательно. Тяжело было даже смотреть в окно, за которым всё было серо, и лил дождь.

«Вот теперь погода в самый раз», — пришло ему в голову бесполезное. Кей криво усмехнулся.

***  
Дома было спокойно. Дома было тихо, и никто не дёргал, не задавал вопросов и не смотрел обиженно, как Ямагучи после их утренней ссоры.

А ещё — было совершенно нечего делать. Поэтому Кей лёг на застеленную кровать и уснул тяжёлым, болезненным сном, и открыл глаза лишь когда в комнату заглянула мама.

— Ты здоров, Кей? — спросила она, тихо присев на кровать и приложив ладонь ему ко лбу. — Вроде бы не горячий.

В горло будто натолкали песка, глаза слезились спросонья, и без очков всё плыло, в голове немного шумело, но он знал, что не простужен — дышалось легко, и температура казалась нормальной.

— Просто уснул, — ответил Кей, надеясь, что звучит убедительно. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Через полчаса будем ужинать, милый, я позову.

— Спасибо.

Мама погладила его по волосам, вздохнула и ушла. Кей остался растирать глаза и приходить в себя. Сон придал ему сил, зато рука разболелась — кажется, он подгрёб её под себя и отлежал.

Кей встал, потянулся и направился в ванную. События сегодняшнего дня немного поблекли. Он пообещал себе, что завтра же извинится перед Ямагучи, а там и остальное наладится как-нибудь само собой.

***  
Куроо опять написал первым, и он определённо умел начинать разговор:

«Привет. Сегодня был безумный день — я пересдавал контрольную, безуспешно учил Льва не выводить из себя Яку, пытался подкупить Кенму ради новой схемы розыгрыша, но он уже сам сделал предзаказ на игру. А у тебя как дела?»

Кей, как был лёжа, принялся набирать ответ.

«Добрый вечер. Насыщенно. Я же просто был в школе, а остаток дня проспал».

Получилось как-то жалко, но он всё равно отправил, потому что такова была правда.

«Тебе сколько лет, Цукки? Так проводит время мой учитель по японскому, а ему, между прочим, 65!»

«Откуда вы знаете как проводит время ваш учитель по японскому?» — с издёвкой написал Кей.

«Смешно. Долго печатаешь, я позвоню?»

«Вы научились спрашивать?»

Вместо ответа Куроо позвонил, и Кей мысленно признал, что это действительно лучший вариант. К тому же так ему не приходилось представлять смех Куроо — Кей мог его слышать и не задаваться вопросом, почему вообще помнит, как тот смеётся.

— Цукки, ты такая язва, — заявил первым делом Куроо. — Тебе это уже говорили?

— Вы и говорили, — хмыкнул Кей.

— И был как всегда прав, — хохотнул Куроо. — Ладно, вернёмся к началу. Как рука, почему так уныло проводишь время?

Уныло — крайне точное определение, но говорить об этом Кей не стал. Несмотря на напускное веселье, Куроо казался обеспокоенным. Это было самую малость приятно.

— Отсыпаюсь, пока могу. Рука лучше, скоро уже перестану бинтовать.

— Цукки, как ты думаешь, как прошёл твой день?

Это был очень простой вопрос, заданный странным тоном. И Кей ответил на него слишком быстро для того, чтобы Куроо поверил:

— Обычно.

Повисла тишина. Всю весёлость как рукой сняло, Кею стало не по себе: собеседник как будто видел его насквозь. Ведь этот день действительно нельзя было назвать обычным. Кей никак не мог найти себе места, обидел Ямагучи и никак не мог понять, что же с ним происходит. Возможно, Куроо знал, что, и мог ему подсказать, но открываться кому-то настолько казалось Кею недопустимым. В конце концов, Куроо звонил не затем, чтобы слушать его нытьё.

— Цукки, — прервал тишину Куроо. — Чем бы ты сегодня занялся, если бы рука была в порядке?

Ответ лежал на поверхности, был прост как дважды два и возмутительно глуп.

— Я бы… — начал Кей, ощущая, как загнанно колотится сердце.

То, что он собирался сказать, было совсем не в духе прежнего Цукишимы Кея. Той его версии, что была куда менее уязвима, когда не относилась к школьному клубу по волейболу всерьёз.

— Я бы тренировался до изнеможения. Блоки до тех пор, пока было бы кого блокировать, атаки, если бы Кагеяма или Сугавара-сан согласились бы мне пасовать, приёмы, а потом — подачи. Потому что…

— Потому что тебе мало, — продолжил за него Куроо. — Потому что ты недоволен собой в матче с Шираторизавой, сколько бы тебе ни говорили, что ты был очень хорош.

Кей согласно выдохнул и с удивлением осознал, что к глазам подкатили слёзы, а в груди защемило. Он стянул очки, крепко зажмурился и задышал носом.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что даже все приложенные усилия позволили тебе заблокировать Ушиваку только один раз, и этого недостаточно? Это не так, Цукки.

Кей ничего не ответил, потому что горло стиснуло и никак не отпускало, да и слова не шли. Куроо влез ему под кожу с этой своей сверхъестественной проницательностью, и теперь выворачивал холодного, рационального Цукишиму наизнанку, самым мягким и беззащитным наружу. Это было больно и даже немного жестоко. Ему стоило бы возмутиться и прекратить разговор, но, кажется, он уже опоздал.

— Ты молодец, Цукки. Хорошо, что тебе хочется приложить ещё больше усилий, а не опустить руки. Запомни это чувство и, когда сможешь играть, используй его для мотивации.

Кей больше не мог его слушать, просто не мог и всё.

— Ну вы и развели тут, Куроо-сан, — проговорил он из последних сил. Голос почти не дрожал. — А теперь мне пора спать.

Кей закончил вызов, не дожидаясь возражений и той секунды, когда его самообладание рухнет. Он не мог себе позволить разрыдаться прямо во время разговора с Куроо, после этого ему пришлось бы сменить номер или вообще уехать из Японии.

Представив такой исход, Кей глупо хихикнул, а потом пришли слёзы.

Он действительно был очень, очень разочарован и зол. Эта гремучая смесь бурлила в нём не один день, мешалась с незаслуженными поздравлениями, гордыми улыбками сокомандников, рассказами Ямагучи о тренировках, ноющей болью в руке, беспомощностью и воспоминаниями, как Ушиджима раз за разом обходил его блок.

Наконец, Кей, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, выплеснул её наружу. Мало-помалу, через пару минут или целую вечность он ощутил облегчение.

А затем уснул.

**30 октября, Токио**

Тецуро сражался с желанием побиться головой о стену. Он опять с поразительной самоуверенностью наступил на те же грабли: довёл Цукишиму, только на этот раз совершенно сознательно и оттого более непростительно.

Он не должен был произносить ничего из того, что наговорил тоном практикующего психотерапевта. Пусть даже сам Тецуро когда-то испытывал это ощущение абсолютной беспомощности и приближающегося невроза, пусть тогда он бы хотел услышать от кого-то эти слова — Цукишима ни о чём таком его не просил. Они были совершенно разными, и для замкнутого Цукишимы попытка покопаться в его голове была совершенно непростительной наглостью.

Он застонал и всё-таки приложился лбом о стол. Чашка с ложечкой в ней звякнули, зашелестела тетрадь по математике, смягчая удар. Тецуро так и остался сидеть, уткнувшись в исписанные листы.

У него, вероятно, был какой-то пунктик на непрошеные советы, особенно когда дело касалось Цукишимы. И полностью отсутствовали тормоза, раз он не заткнулся, услышав тяжёлое дыхание в трубке. А ведь они мило болтали до этого и, возможно, Цукишима вовсе не нуждался во вскрытии своего нарыва — прошло бы и так, он ведь очень умный парень, через пару дней разобрался бы сам. Пусть бы его семпаи побеспокоились немного дольше, подумаешь.

Тецуро не был уверен, просидел он так пару минут или полчаса, но в конце концов ему не осталось ничего, только взять в руки телефон и написать жалкое:

«Цукки, прости, что не заткнулся вовремя и полез с непрошеными советами. Я был совершенно отвратителен».

«Надеюсь, ты не занёс мой номер в чёрный список».

«Мне жаль. Береги руку и спокойной ночи».

Тецуро действительно было очень жаль.

**31 октября, Токио**

На утренней тренировке Тецуро никак не мог сконцентрироваться на самых обыденных упражнениях, то и дело поглядывал на телефон, оставленный на скамейке, и подавал дурной пример команде.

Наконец, он даже не смог заблокировать откровенно паршивый удар Льва, и его крик: «Да-а-а, я победил капитана!!!», стал последней каплей для Кенмы.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, утащив Куроо с площадки под пристальным взглядом тренера Некоматы.

Тецуро вздохнул, понимая, что соврать или съехать с темы у него не получится: Кенма смотрел внимательно и серьёзно, а ещё знал его, как свои пять пальцев.

— Испытываю муки совести и места себе не нахожу, — развёл он руками, надеясь, что Кенма не станет расспрашивать конкретнее. — Я постараюсь, чтобы это больше не отражалось на команде, тем более, мы почти закончили. К вечеру обещаю быть в норме.

Кенма, однако, решил его не щадить, а потому всё-таки принялся докапываться:

— Что ты натворил, Куро?

— Ну… — замялся Тецуро. — Вчера я опять довёл Цукишиму. Сам не знаю, как так получилось. Снова полез со своими советами и надавил слишком сильно.

— Так вы всё-таки переписываетесь? — без удивления спросил Кенма.

— Совсем недавно начали, — со смешком признался Тецуро. — И я сразу умудрился всё испортить.

Кенма молча смотрел на него, явно не понимая, что же должен сказать. У него было слишком мало исходных данных, об этом Тецуро позаботился, и не слишком высокий уровень эмпатии.

— Капита-а-ан! — раздался оглушительный крик Льва. — Это же ваш телефон на скамейке? Тут индикатор горит!

Тецуро вздрогнул и лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли остался на месте, прожигаемый взглядом Кенмы.

— Ну, я пошёл? — с надеждой спросил Тецуро и улыбнулся.

— Думаю, всё будет в порядке, — неловко сказал Кенма, совершив немыслимый акт поддержки.

Тецуро понял две вещи: он выглядел по-настоящему жалко, раз Кенма не промолчал, а ещё — у него, по крайней мере, был самый лучший друг.

***  
Сообщение оказалось от Бокуто, и Тецуро порадовался, что не стал заглядывать в телефон прямо в зале, а благоразумно скрылся в раздевалке. Потому что разочарование у него на лице заметил бы любой.

— Бро, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но сейчас невольно проклял, — пробормотал Тецуро себе под нос, отвечая на сообщение.

Этого он Бокуто, само собой, не написал, потому что пришлось бы объясняться. А Тецуро сомневался, что успешно бы с этим справился: объяснить, почему так переживает из-за взаимоотношений с Цукишимой, он не мог и самому себе. Просто так случилось, что ещё в летнем лагере он им заинтересовался, а после первого разговора по телефону решил, что ему очень нравится общаться с Цукишимой. Во второй разговор он всё разрушил, но снова винить себя за это у него не было сил.

В раздевалку ввалились Яку со Львом, как всегда о чём-то спорящие, а за ними и остальные. Утренняя тренировка закончилась, понял Тецуро, и принялся переодеваться.

— Ну как? — услышал он голос Кенмы совсем рядом.

Тецуро малодушно подумал, что хорошо бы остаться с футболкой на голове навечно — он чувствовал внимательный взгляд Кенмы и понимал, что не готов его встретить.

«Ну и бред же лезет в голову», — подумал Тецуро и всё-таки стянул футболку.

— Бокуто зовёт в воскресенье в кино, хочешь?

— Ни за что, — лаконично ответил Кенма.

Тецуро нервно рассмеялся.

Сообщение от Цукишимы пришло после обеда. Сонливость, навеянную скучной темой по японскому языку и полным желудком, как рукой сняло: Тецуро уставился на экран, не веря своим глазам. В уведомлениях висело сообщение от контакта «Цукки» и, пока Тецуро ошалело на него пялился, появилось ещё одно.

Он осмотрелся, чтобы снова не попасться учителю, и украдкой ткнул в экран телефона.

«Если бы я добавил вас в чёрный список, вы бы не смогли отправить сообщение, Куроо-сан», — первым делом написал Цукишима.

Тецуро прикусил щёку, чтобы не фыркнуть вслух.

«Я уже не надеюсь, что вы научитесь молчать хоть иногда, но в следующий раз было бы неплохо».

Цукишима хамил, но делал это так вежливо, что не к чему было придраться. К тому же Тецуро был перед ним виноват. Он, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание одноклассников и учителя, почти не глядя в телефон, написал:

«Я прощён??»

Цукишима прочёл и не ответил. Тецуро снова бросил взгляд на доску, у которой стоял тот самый шестидесятипятилетний учитель, и скосил взгляд на экран. Со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что он просто пристально пялится в свою тетрадь.

«Можешь н отвечать, раз я не в ЧС. Чт делаешь?»

«У меня перемена, жду Ямагучи, он за кофе пошёл. Неужели вы на уроке?»

«+», — лаконично ответил Тецуро, поймав подозрительный взгляд старосты. Он постарался изобразить самое покладистое выражение лица, на которое был способен, и ещё минуту не решался взглянуть в телефон.

«Вы подаёте дурной пример».

«Впрочем, ничего нового».

Тецуро прикрыл рот рукой и заулыбался. Держать серьёзное лицо и не привлекать внимание было выше его сил. Ему хотелось кричать и прыгать, а ещё лучше — пробежаться вокруг школы, чтобы выплеснуть внезапно появившуюся энергию. Сообщения Цукишимы, с которыми он мысленно уже попрощался, творили с ним что-то невообразимое.

«Я нпишу тб позже пока не выгнли изкласса……», — наугад натыкал Тецуро, зная, что попадаться нельзя.

«Спишемся вечером», — ответил Цукишима, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что ни капельки в их общении не заинтересован.

Тецуро точно знал, что вторая сегодняшняя тренировка пройдёт куда лучше первой.

***  
— А вы пробовали из лимитированной партии? Тыквенное, с глазом вместо вишенки, — восторженно спросил Лев, пока Тецуро задумчиво рассматривал содержимое морозильной камеры.

— Звучит отстойно, — заметил Яку, тем не менее доставая две пачки, на которые указывал Лев.

— Яку-сан, но вы ведь сами в прошлый раз покупали, — возмутился Лев, за что немедленно получил гневный взгляд и ледышку, приложенную к голой пояснице.

Он взвизгнул, привлекая к их компании внимание продавца, и Тецуро пожалел, что не может сойти за случайного покупателя: все они, очевидно, пришли в одинаковой форме.

Кенма рядом вздохнул, пробормотал под нос: «Ненавижу Хеллоуин», и взял свой любимый шербет. Тецуро повторил за ним, чтобы не затягивать с выбором и уйти прежде, чем их попытаются выгнать взашей.

После основной тренировки расходились долго. Лев, почуявший хорошее настроение капитана, упросил помочь ему с техникой блока, да ещё и Яку самовольно остался, чтобы отработать подбор. Даже Кенма согласился задержаться: наверное, ему просто не хотелось добираться в одиночку. А теперь они покупали мороженое — должно быть, в последний раз этой осенью. Был самый конец октября, вечер Хеллоуина, и, несмотря на то, что основные празднования всегда проводились в выходные, им то и дело встречались люди в тематических костюмах.

— Вы пойдёте на парад в Икебукуро? Говорят, там классно, — заговорил Лев, попутно объедая со своего рожка искусно сымитированное глазное яблоко.

Тецуро передёрнуло. Длиннорукий и длинноногий, жилистый, светлокожий Лев в сумерках и без того смахивал на ёкая в человеческом облике.

— Слишком далеко ехать, да и толпа там — не развернуться.

— Да, Яку-сан, с вашим ростом в такой толпе опасно, — участливо сказал Лев и тут же вскрикнул, получив пинок под колено.

— Лев, ты безнадёжен, — вздохнул Тецуро. — Насчёт Икебукуро — мне лениво, и тоже не люблю, когда много людей.

Лев заинтересованно уставился на Кенму: тот пытался слиться с местностью, спокойно поедая шербет.

— Ненавижу Хеллоуин, — на этот раз громче сообщил Кенма с искренним отвращением в голосе.

Лев и Яку принялись обсуждать лучшие варианты костюмов на Хеллоуин, а Тецуро тем временем пришло в голову, что, несмотря на весёлую компанию, ему хочется только одного — поскорее написать Цукишиме.

***  
«Наконец добрался до дома. Ты в курсе, что спишемся — это значит, что ты можешь и первым написать?» — напечатал Тецуро, едва успев переодеться и взять в руку палочки. Семья поужинала без него.

«Я на тебя не давлю, просто для информации».

«Для человека, который недавно умолял не добавлять его в ЧС, вы удивительно беспечны», — пришёл ответ, и Тецуро не мог с ним не согласиться.

С той минуты, когда от Цукишимы пришло первое сообщение после их провального разговора, Тецуро распирало осознание собственной неуязвимости. Если уж Цукки простил ему такую попытку влезть под кожу, если он всё равно продолжал отвечать, не значило ли это, что они не просто случайные собеседники? Тецуро не собирался пользоваться безнаказанностью и вести себя как мудак, но и осторожничать, искать нейтральные фразы и разводить формальности не хотел. Этот этап они проскочили, а может, его и не было.

«Это не беспечность, я просто рисковый парень. И рискну спросить: как твой день?»

Неожиданно внизу экрана высветился голосовой набор, и Тецуро понял, что Цукишима решил не мучиться с клавиатурой. Но и не позвонил — не иначе как из упрямства.

Когда сообщение наконец пришло, Тецуро уже сбегал в свою комнату за наушниками и подключил их к телефону: будить любопытство домашних не хотелось. Он сунул один в ухо и с предвкушением нажал на плей.

— Я только вернулся с вечерней пробежки, решил, что надо поддерживать форму. Ненавижу бегать! — признался Цукишима. Это не было для Тецуро новостью: он много раз видел, с каким страдальческим лицом Цукишима отбывает наказание за проигранный сет.

После короткой паузы он продолжил:

— Помирился с Ямагучи. Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, зачем мне сейчас ходить на тренировки: это будет пустой тратой времени. Как и то, что я вам это рассказываю. Ладно, думаю, надо из вежливости спросить, как дела у вас. Спрашиваю.

Тецуро едва поборол желание воспроизвести его маленький монолог ещё раз — так спокойно и вместе с тем совсем не холодно звучал голос Цукишимы. И акценты в своей ровной речи он расставлял забавно, так, что хотелось прислушиваться и вникать в сказанное.

«Когда ты интересуешься только из вежливости, да ещё заявляешь об этом прямо, рассказывать о своих делах совсем не хочется!»

«Насчёт тренировки ты не совсем прав. Бокуто я бы такого не посоветовал, он бы умер прямо на скамейке, а вот с твоим аналитическим умом полезно просто понаблюдать за своей командой со стороны. Но это непросто».

«И я удивлён, что ты поссорился с Ямагучи. Как так?»

Запись пришла очень быстро:

— Я просто был на взводе. Уже всё хорошо. Про тренировки интересная мысль, я не смотрел с этой стороны. Мне надо подумать… И всё-таки, как прошёл ваш день?

«Тему переводишь. Думал, я не пойму?»

«Ладно, я сейчас не поленюсь и напишу, потому что ещё ужинаю и наговаривать в телефон ответ неудобно».

В ответ прилетело лаконичное «Ок», и Тецуро принялся писать о неудачной утренней тренировке, нормальной вечерней, блоках Льва и мороженом лимитированной партии, от вида которого начинало мутить.

С Цукишимой было приятно болтать даже о повседневной ерунде.

**1 ноября, Сендай**

Кей встал затемно, усилием воли и с помощью чашки кофе победил сонливость, собрал залежавшуюся без дела форму и вышел из дома.

Решение прийти на тренировку он принял только после полуночи, а до этого долго лежал без сна, думая о Куроо и его совете посмотреть на команду со стороны. Чем дольше Кей размышлял, тем больший смысл обретала идея. В конце концов, во всём, что касалось волейбола и развития навыков, Куроо не ошибался.

В Кее он не ошибся тоже. Признавать это не хотелось, но Куроо очень чутко уловил суть происходящего и отыскал действенные, правильные слова. Пусть наутро после их беседы Кею и впрямь хотелось заблокировать его номер и никогда больше не заговаривать с этим доморощенным психологом, обида схлынула очень быстро. Как только Кей понял и признался сам себе, что впервые со дня выхода на Национальные ему полегчало, и теперь он готов двигаться дальше.

Дальше настолько, что сегодня он шёл на утреннюю тренировку и собирался сделать кое-что ещё, чего бы никогда раньше не сделал.

***  
— Сугавара-сан, — Кей дожидался семпаев на пороге спортзала. — Можно вас на пару слов?

Из помещения уже доносился привычный стук мячей и крики Хинаты, Кагеямы и Танаки, которые, как всегда, пришли раньше всех. Кей не стал заходить к ним в одиночку, боясь, что его разорвут на мелкие кусочки от радости или, наоборот, засыплют градом претензий. Защищаться от того и другого он пока не был готов. Сугавара улыбнулся, похлопал удивлённого Дайчи по плечу и отправил его вперёд. Капитан, прежде чем их оставить, грозно спросил:

— Ты собираешься уйти из клуба?

Кей, немало удивлённый, принялся заверять его в обратном. Только после этого Дайчи скрылся в спортзале, бросив напоследок ободряющий взгляд.

— Я удивлён, что ты пришёл, да ещё в такую рань, — улыбнулся Сугавара.

Кей мог бы долго подводить разговор к нужной ему теме так, чтобы не пришлось говорить прямо. Вместо этого, боясь передумать и пойти на попятную, он выпалил:

— Я хочу извиниться.

Кей поклонился не слишком низко, но достаточно вежливо. Пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, как Сугавара нервно сцепляет пальцы в замок.

— Прошу прощения за то, что ушёл от разговора. Я знаю, вы хотели помочь, и я…

— Ладно тебе! — замахал на него Сугавара. — Не извиняйся за такую ерунду!

— И я очень это ценю. Спасибо, — всё-таки договорил Кей, выдохнул и, наконец, поднял голову.

Сугавара смотрел на него снизу вверх с открытым ртом и округлившимися глазами. Кей не удержался и хмыкнул, потому что ситуация вышла нелепой до крайности: его семпай потерял дар речи, стоило всего лишь извиниться и побыть с ним искренним.

— Цукишима, — растерянно сказал он. — Кажется, я сейчас расплачусь.

И засмеялся.

***  
После переодевания в клубной комнате, долгих радостных криков команды, пары одобрительных хлопков по плечу от тренера и капитана, Кей сидел на скамье и пытался понять, что же должен увидеть такого, чего раньше не замечал. Наверное, в наблюдении был бы смысл, если бы Карасуно играли с другой командой, а не просто разминались перед отработкой прямого съёма с двойным блоком. Но теперь ему оставалось лишь искать смысл в своей трате времени и смотреть в оба.

Кей невольно поморщился, когда мощный удар аса пришёлся на пальцы левой руки Танаки. У Кея фантомно разболелась собственная правая, которая вот уже пару дней почти о себе не напоминала. Мяч ушёл в аут, потому что Танака попытался накрыть его жёстким блоком — Кей и сам иногда этим грешил, когда его выводил из себя Бокуто.

Следующим бил Ямагучи, неожиданно высоко и точно, но слабовато для успешного прохождения блока. Пусть его сила заключалась не в атаках, но ему стоило делать взмах более хлёстким и бить решительнее, а Сугаваре — пасовать чуть-чуть ближе к сетке. Хотя сам по себе пас был очень хорош: Кей любил именно такие, высокие и контролируемые.

— Цукишима-кун, — неожиданно раздалось справа.

Кей отвлёкся от мяча и, наконец, заметил, что к нему подсела Ячи. Она смотрела на него беспокойно и с опаской, и вместе с тем смело не отводила взгляд. Кей не понимал, как её вечная робость и мнительность сочетались с решимостью, его всегда забавляла эта странная смесь. А вот Ямагучи она очаровывала, но это была совсем другая история.

— Да?

— Ты так смотришь на мяч, — улыбнулась вдруг она. И тут же смутилась: — Ну, в смысле, э-э-э, внимательно, и видно, что…

— Я понял, — прервал её Кей как можно мягче. — Скорее всего, со следующей недели я смогу играть.

— Как здорово! — пискнула Ячи. — Тебя очень не хватало команде, Цукишима-кун.

Кей хмыкнул, вновь переводя взгляд на площадку. Хината и Кагеяма как раз проводили свою обновлённую быструю. Кей точно знал, куда мог бы встать, и в какое мгновение прыгнуть, чтобы если не вбить её в пол, то хотя бы сделать касание. Мысль, что совсем скоро он выйдет на поле и собственноручно утрёт этой парочке нос, грела.

— На вечерней будем играть смешанным составом?

— Да, Шимизу-семпай говорила, что это необходимо для отработки атакующих комбинаций, — ответила Ячи с благоговейным трепетом.

— Тогда я приду и на неё.

Это и правда могло оказаться полезным.

***  
Телефон пиликнул во время пробежки, прервав звуком уведомления музыку в наушниках Кея. Сперва он решил посмотреть сообщение уже дома, но после третьей раздражающей паузы не выдержал и потянулся к смартфону.

Писал Куроо, и начинал он неожиданно:

«Насколько хорошее у тебя настроение?»

«По шкале от 1 до 5?»

«Это важно!!!»

Оценка настроения по шкале от одного до пяти, конечно, была крайне важным и ответственным делом. Снисходительно фыркнув, Цукишима уселся на парковую скамейку и, подумав, написал:

«И вам добрый вечер. Допустим, 4».

«Неслыханное везение!» — ответил Куроо. И сразу же добавил: «Тогда скажи, у тебя есть костюм?»

О каком костюме идёт речь, догадаться было несложно: в команде все разговоры сводились к празднованию Хеллоуина, а в кондитерской у школы его любимый клубничный крамбл на две недели заменили отвратным тыквенным, да ещё с карамельной паутинкой и кривым пауком из шоколада.

«Я похож на человека, который собирается на хеллоуинский парад?»

«Тебе бы очень пошли неко-ушки, Цукки. Или костюм горничной», — пришло в ответ.

Кей хотел было написать, что всё это пойдёт ему, парню под два метра ростом, не больше, чем самому Куроо, но задумался. Пожалуй, неко-ушки Куроо пришлись бы к лицу. Не зря же их команду прозвали котами, да и было что-то хищное именно в нём.

Кей, пожевав губу, написал: «Остановитесь, не хочу ничего знать о ваших фантазиях».

Куроо ответил предсказуемо — ведь Кей собственными руками перевёл его подначки в плоскость двусмысленностей — и вместе с тем, волнующе. Кея, уже начавшего остывать после пробежки, вдруг бросило в жар.

«Уверен, Цукки?»

Кей пялился на сообщение, силясь понять, откуда такая реакция на примитивную, в общем-то, шутку. И как на неё ответить, чтобы вернуть разговор в прежнее русло? Да? Нет? Это что, флирт, Куроо-сан?

К счастью, тот избавил Кея от необходимости придумывать ответ:

«Ладно, ближе к делу. Не хочешь приехать в Токио в воскресенье? Бокуто тащит нас с Акааши в кино, у него четыре билета, а Кенма отказался наотрез».

«Но дело не в билете. Просто нечего отшельничать дома в праздничные выходные, пока ты не тренируешься, лучше приезжай к нам».

Кей растерянно смотрел на экран. В воскресенье он собирался отоспаться, переделать всю накопившуюся письменную работу, дочитать, наконец, книгу и прибраться в комнате. Променять всё это на ранний подъём и внушительные траты на дорогу ради просмотра фильма (наверняка шаблонного ужастика) в шумной компании Бокуто, Акааши и Куроо, а затем — снова долгий путь домой…

Он с удивлением понял, что действительно на это готов.

«Пообещайте, что не будете надевать на меня неко-ушки», — написал он, чтобы не соглашаться сразу.

Ответ пришёл мгновенно: «Мне тяжело принимать твоё условие, но обещаю».

Кей попытался представить, как будет объясняться с родителями, да ещё и просить кругленькую сумму на дорогу. Но они, скорее всего, ошалеют от счастья: их младший сын общается с кем-то кроме Ямагучи и готов сделать ещё один шаг на пути социализации. Акитеру, как только мама сдаст Кея, точно завалит его вопросами и картинно утрёт слезу.

«Спрошу у родителей, ничего не гарантирую», — на всякий случай написал Кей.

«Если что, я готов производить на них впечатление заботливого семпая, только скажи!»

Кей закатил глаза, надеясь, что заочно знакомить Куроо с родителями ему не придётся.

**3 ноября, Токио**

— Куроо-сан, ты хоть пытался его отговорить? — спросил Акааши до обидного обвиняющим тоном.

Тецуро вскинул руки в защитном жесте:

— Конечно, я пытался! Но он написал, как будет добираться, только когда уже купил билет, и наотрез отказался его выбрасывать. Да что там, я даже готов был купить ему билет на синкансэн сам!

— Охо-хо, — протянул Бокуто, поигрывая бровями. — Аттракцион невиданной щедрости, бро, ты не заболел часом?

Тецуро не собирался поддаваться на провокации Бокуто, потому и отвечать не стал — снова уставился на табло с расписанием рейсовых автобусов. Еще час назад он был в полном порядке и чувствовал лишь радостное предвкушение встречи, но уже на вокзале его охватило волнение. Вдруг всё пройдёт хреново, и Цукишима пожалеет, что потратил прорву денег и времени?

Цукишима, идиот, ещё и купил билет до Токио на автобус, а значит, приедет злым и уставшим. Экономия, конечно, поразительная, но и тупость тоже! Провести в автобусе почти шесть часов при росте метр девяносто — это нечто из разряда слабоумия и отваги.

— Хорошо, что обратно Цукишима всё-таки поедет на синкансэне, — продолжил разговор Акааши. — Впрочем, иначе он бы успел только приехать, помахать нам ручкой и отправиться обратно в шестичасовой ад.

— У меня аж коленки болят, как представлю, — пожаловался Бокуто, подпрыгивая на месте.

Тецуро, благодаря его убедительности, пережил лёгкую паническую атаку (очередную), лишь неимоверным усилием воли сумев это скрыть. Возможно, Сова была права, и Тецуро действительно заболел.

— Смотрите, прибыл, — указал Акааши на табло, где в строке сендайского рейса наконец-то сменилась надпись.

— Интересно, он ещё может ходить? — серьёзно спросил Бокуто.

Тецуро нервно рассмеялся и заткнулся, лишь увидев в толпе белобрысую макушку Цукишимы.

— Цукки!!! — заорал Бокуто и помчался прямо на ошалевшего Цукишиму.

Тецуро, пожалуй, был ему благодарен: ещё немного, и он сам бы сорвался с места, распугивая окружающих. Да и выражение лица Цукишимы было эпичным.

— Бокуто-сан как всегда, — вздохнул Акааши.

— Будет весело, — сказал Тецуро и наконец-то в это поверил.

***  
Цукишима, несмотря на несколько помятый вид, не жаловался и не ворчал. По крайней мере, не больше обычного. Он стоически вынес представление, устроенное Бокуто, любезно поздоровался с Акааши и даже не поморщился в ответ на хлопок по плечу от Тецуро. Возможно, потому, что ещё не проснулся окончательно — на его щеке осталась полоса от рюкзака, в который он по собственному признанию уткнулся лицом ближе к концу поездки. Тецуро рассматривал этот след все десять минут, пока они ехали в метро, размышляя, как долго продержится отпечаток на нежной светлой коже.

Тем временем Акааши с Цукишимой обсуждали какую-то книгу (Тецуро не расслышал название и решил позже обязательно уточнить у Акааши), а Бокуто то и дело врывался в их разговор, понижая градус интеллектуальности беседы.

На сеанс они успевали с натяжкой, поэтому вошли в уже тёмный зал под трейлер очередного ребута Годзиллы.

— Вы знаете, что Годзилла больше всего похож на стегозавра? — спросил у Тецуро Цукишима, стоило им, наконец, протиснуться на свои места и усесться.

За этот день это был первый вопрос Цукишимы, обращённый напрямую к Тецуро, и на мгновение он решил, что просто ослышался.

— Что? — ошалело переспросил он.

— Но, на самом деле, не слишком, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил тот шёпотом. — Просто на других он похож ещё меньше.

Акааши с Бокуто возились на своих местах, споря, кто будет сидеть с краю: Бокуто ныл, что его изолируют от веселья и Цукки, и обещал вести себя тихо, как мышка. А Тецуро тем временем осознавал, что только что прослушал рубрику «Занимательный факт от Цукишимы Кея», которую Цукки инициировал сам.

— Не слишком? А в чём отличие? — наугад спросил Тецуро, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвёт джекпот.

Цукишима смотрел трейлер, и Тецуро оставалось лишь вглядываться в его профиль, то появляющийся, то исчезающий при тёмных кадрах.

— Стегозавр передвигался на четырёх лапах, Куроо-сан, — укоризненно пояснил тот. — К тому же, он травоядный и с маленькой головой. Но вот костяные пластины на спине у Годзиллы очень характерные.

— Цукки, — выдавил из себя Тецуро, пытаясь не заржать. — Ты увлекаешься динозаврами?

Цукишима наконец повернулся к нему и с вызовом спросил:

— И что?

— Это, — выдохнул Тецуро, растерявшись. Он вдруг понял, что Цукишима и вломить ему может, если он сейчас рассмеётся, или, что ещё хуже, обидится и никогда больше не расскажет о своих увлечениях. — Это очень… интересно.

— Эй, вы шумите больше Бокуто-сана, — раздался спасительный шёпот Акааши, который в итоге всё-таки пересел на крайнее место. — Начинается уже.

Фильм и правда уже начинался: на экране, наконец, появилось название, характерное для стандартного хоррора. Цукишима, от которого Тецуро скрывал жанр до последнего, фыркнул и поморщился, без слов говоря «так я и думал». Тецуро насмешливо улыбнулся и притёрся к его плечу, устраиваясь поудобнее.

***  
Ужастик, выбранный Бокуто, оказался на удивление неплох, с шикарной работой со звуком и даже подобием сюжета, приближающего его к триллеру. Во время каждой напряжённой сцены со всех сторон слышались судорожные вздохи, вскрики и затем — смешки. Зал вообще вел себя намного громче обычного, возможно, из-за праздничного настроения или качества фильма. Сам Тецуро не пугался только потому, что чаще смотрел на застывшее лицо Цукишимы, чем на экран, и всё время пропускал ключевые моменты.

Вот и сейчас — главная героиня шла плохо освещённым коридором к двери, за которой что-то дробно стучало. Музыка нагнетала атмосферу неизвестности и тревоги, девушка торопилась, упрямо стиснув зубы и глядя только на злополучную дверь… Тецуро перевёл взгляд на Цукишиму, который напряжённо вглядывался в экран. За весь фильм он не издал ни звука, что очень разочаровывало.

Послышался скрип поворачивающейся дверной ручки — видно, героиня наконец добралась до цели. У Цукишимы дрогнули крылья носа. Тецуро окончательно забыл про экран, поэтому пропустил смену кадра и первый за весь фильм скример.

— ААА! — заорал Бокуто вместе с половиной зала.

Цукишима подпрыгнул и вцепился в руку Тецуро, так и не издав ни звука. Пальцы у него были сильными и холодными, должно быть, из-за испуга. В динамиках грохотало и скрежетало, темп ускорялся, а Тецуро так и смотрел на белое лицо Цукишимы и сжимал его руку в ответ.

— Фу-у-у, ну и жесть, — едва слышно выдохнул Бокуто.

Цукишима, как по сигналу, вздрогнул и повернулся к Тецуро, тут же натолкнувшись на его взгляд.

— Куроо-сан? — едва слышно позвал он. Быстро глянул на их сцепленные руки. — Извините, я…

Тецуро не дал ему разжать пальцы, успокаивающе улыбнулся:

— Не дёргайся, так будет спокойнее. И руки у тебя ледяные, замёрз?

Цукишима пожал плечами, придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы не шуметь.

— Бокуто-сан перепугался до чёртиков и меня испугал. А у вас, смотрю, железная выдержка.

У Тецуро просто нашёлся свой лайфхак, но признаваться он не собирался. Рука в его пальцах уже начала теплеть, а на щеке он чувствовал дыхание Цукишимы. Из динамиков доносились крики, и это было очень странным фоном всему происходящему с Тецуро.

— Не болит? — невпопад спросил он, огладив костяшку мизинца.

— Нет, — ответил Цукишима, всё так же не сводя с него глаз.

— Блин, Акааши, у меня сейчас сердечко не выдержит, — донёсся голос Бокуто.

Цукишима закатил глаза, сел прямо и не удержался от комментария:

— Бокуто-сан, вы ведь уже взрослый мальчик.

Завязалась короткая перепалка, которая кончилась лишь с душераздирающим детским криком. Все наконец вернулись к просмотру фильма, и Тецуро тоже уставился на экран. Он совершенно не помнил, когда в сюжете успел появиться ещё и ребёнок.

Рука в его ладони уже была горячей, но отпускать её все равно не хотелось.

***  
Из кино они выходили весело: когда включили свет, оказалось, что многие зрители пришли в костюмах, треть которых не тянула даже на приз зрительских симпатий. Бокуто принялся тихонько ржать над креативным мужичком, косплеящим дождевого червя (Акааши, это точно червь? Может, отрезанный палец?), а Тецуро выискал в очереди на выход самый-лучший-костюм.

— Цукки, я знаю, что бы ты согласился надеть.

Цукишима вздохнул, отыскивая скучающим взглядом человека, на которого указывал Тецуро. И удивлённо открыл рот, заметив большого плюшевого тираннозавра.

— Ни за что, — сказал он. — Если в этом споткнуться и упасть, то уже не подняться.

Очередь пошла живее, и совсем скоро тираннозавр скрылся из виду, а потом и они, наконец, вышли из зала.

— Думаю, это касается любой ростовой куклы, — верно заметил Акааши, включившись в разговор. То ли он, как и Тецуро, захотел посмотреть на Цукишиму-динозавра, то ли просто был за справедливость.

— И я бы помог тебе подняться.

— После того, как сделали бы фото, — раскусил его Цукишима.

— Я бы никуда не стал его выкладывать! — воскликнул Тецуро, делая честные-пречестные глаза.

Неожиданно на плечо Тецуро легла тяжёлая рука Бокуто.

— Ты что, зажал себе фотку Цукки в костюме ти-рекса?! — возмутился он, явно упустив важную часть разговора.

— Бокуто-сан, они говорят гипотетически…

— То есть гипотетически ты бы её зажал?!

Цукишима рассмеялся, и не повторить за ним было невозможно.

***  
— Цукки, давай, выбирай побольше, я угощаю.

Цукишима вопросительно поднял бровь, переводя взгляд с меню на Тецуро.

— Ты и так потратился на дорогу, могу же я компенсировать эти траты хоть немного? К тому же, ты даже не успел перекусить перед кино, а до этого шесть часов трясся в автобусе.

— Я ел протеиновые батончики, — веско сказал Цукишима так, будто это что-то меняло.

— Цукишима-кун, лучше пользуйся моментом, — неожиданно встрял Акааши.

Он сегодня определённо был на стороне Тецуро.

— Да-да, — поддакнул Бокуто. — Вот за меня Куроо никогда не платит. А ведь я так часто езжу через пол-Токио в душных вагонах…

Все пропустили мимо ушей красочное описание подвигов Бокуто ради встречи с Куроо — очень уж хотели поскорее сделать заказ. К тому же, всё перечисленное им меркло в сравнении с шестичасовой поездкой на автобусе, и это пришлось признать даже самому Бокуто.

Раменная, в которую они заглянули, была местом проверенным и знакомым: Бокуто и Куроо если и встречались где-то вне своих школ, то именно в районе Шибуя. Программа оставалась такой же: кинотеатр, раменная, шатание по улицам, пока не загорятся фонари, просто сегодня с ними был ещё и Цукишима Кей.

— Цукки, ты скромничаешь, — сказал Тецуро, услышав, что в его заказе лишь полпорции рамена со свининой.

— Я не ем помногу, вы же знаете, — вздохнул Цукишима. — И ещё — мне бы хотелось заглянуть в какую-нибудь кофейню. Если успеем.

— Охо? — вскинулся Бокуто. — Ты по кофе или по сладкому?

— Больше по сладкому, — нехотя признался он.

— И чего ты тогда такой тощий, непонятно, — издевательски протянул Бокуто.

— Я не буду вам отвечать, — фыркнул Цукишима.

Тецуро удобно уселся вполоборота, уложив на стойку локоть и подперев ладонью голову — так ему хорошо было видно спорящих Бокуто и Цукишиму, и Акааши, жестами сигнализирующего Цукки не обращать внимания. Несмотря на то, что они сидели так вместе впервые, Тецуро испытывал сюрреалистичное ощущение правильности происходящего. Что-то внутри него теплело и ширилось, и он не мог подобрать этому название, да и не очень хотел. Куда интереснее было смотреть, как Цукишима постепенно расслабляется за неудобной стойкой, как перестаёт напрягаться из-за руки Бокуто, закинутой ему на шею, как благодарно улыбается Акааши, когда тот напоминает о необходимости личного пространства. Они были шумными, весёлыми и непринуждёнными, и это было так здорово!

— Эй, Куроо, приём-приём, как слышно?! У нас голосование, идти потом в Кофетайм или в Старбакс, который на углу.

Тецуро пошёл бы с ними хоть на край света, но им наконец-то подали рамен, и пришлось оставить эту сентиментальную мысль при себе.

**3 ноября, всё ещё Токио**

Торт, выбранный Куроо вместе с баристой, оказался по-настоящему вкусным: нежный крем из сливок и маскарпоне таял на языке, отлично сочетаясь с ароматной свежей клубникой и воздушным бисквитом. Десерт был не приторным и не безвкусным, очень сбалансированным и за счёт сырного крема не банальным. Кей аж зажмурился от удовольствия, попробовав первый кусочек.

— А ты и правда любишь торты, Цукки, — сказал Куроо тоном, в котором не было ни капли издёвки.

— Этот — очень вкусный, — просто сказал Кей.

— Тогда ешь быстрее, пока не вернулась Сова и не отожрала половину.

Бокуто всё ещё метался у витрины, не в силах выбрать что-то одно даже с помощью логических выкладок Акааши. Пожалуй, стоило действительно воспользоваться форой, и Кей решительно сунул в рот ещё кусочек. Делиться этим шедевром не хотелось совершенно.

Куроо взял себе суфле с матча, к которому до сих пор не притронулся, и теперь задумчиво помешивал ложкой свой кофе. Ни сахара, ни молока там не было, и делал он это скорее в задумчивости, чем с какой-то практической целью.

— На ваш десерт Бокуто-сан не покусится? — продолжил разговор Кей, прожевав.

— Он терпеть не может матча, я потому и взял, — ухмыльнулся тот. — А вообще я не очень люблю сладкое.

Кей кивнул, снова положив в рот кусочек. Они выбрали четырёхместный столик в уютной нише, Куроо уселся напротив, гипнотизируя чашку с кофе. Что он там высматривает, Кей не знал и спрашивать не хотел, вместо этого и сам поглядывал на воздушную пенку на поверхности кофе и ложечку, какую-то слишком маленькую в длинных пальцах.

— С понедельника уже будешь на тренировке? — спросил вдруг Куроо.

— Я и в пятницу, и в субботу был, — отозвался Кей. — Я не говорил? Оказалось и правда любопытно, вы были правы.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся Куроо, наконец отрываясь от чашки. — Молодец. А с рукой-то что?

Рука Кея уже дня два как совсем не беспокоила. Даже когда он со страху вцепился в Куроо в кинотеатре, больно не было, он тогда не соврал. Было странно и как-то спокойно, но об этом сейчас думать не стоило.

— В понедельник после уроков приём у врача. Скорее всего, со вторника разрешат тренироваться.

— В первые дни сильно не усердствуй. И тейпируй пальцы.

— Само собой, — Кей и сам прекрасно всё понимал. Снова выбывать из игры он не собирался.

К столику наконец подошли Акааши с двумя чашками капучино и Бокуто, ловко придерживающий три разных десерта, не иначе как чудом уцелевших в пути.

— Так и не определились? — хмыкнул Куроо.

— Зачем выбирать, если можно взять оба, — глубокомысленно заявил Бокуто, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

— И вечером пробежать вдвое больше? — не удержался Цукишима.

Акааши, присевший рядом с Кеем, спрятал улыбку в ладонь.

***  
Бокуто рвался проводить Кея до самого синкансэна, но совместными усилиями его всё-таки отговорили: им с Акааши пришлось бы возвращаться обратно или делать три пересадки. Поэтому, после долгой прогулки по ярким токийским улицам и парку, им пришлось распрощаться.

Кей не без труда вытерпел объятия Бокуто, который, кажется, пытался сломать ему рёбра, и тепло попрощался с Акааши, спасшего Кея от этой незавидной участи. Он пообещал написать, когда доберётся, и остался с Куроо вдвоём.

Они в уютном молчании спустились в метро. Кей стоял, устало повиснув на поручне, и рассматривал притихшего Куроо. Смотреть было на что: в памяти Кея его образ всегда был связан с нахальной улыбкой и частыми всплесками раздражающей энергичности, и теперь у Кея появился шанс подсмотреть кое-что новое.

Куроо улыбался мягко и едва заметно, глядя вбок и никуда конкретно. Его волосы, как всегда, были растрёпаны, фиолетовая толстовка с капюшоном открывала шею и ворот чёрной футболки. Пальто песочного цвета он небрежно перекинул через руку ещё у входа на станцию. Носком кроссовка Куроо то и дело отстукивал какой-то ритм. Сам Кей любил в одежде простоту и удобство, но стиль Куроо ему всё-таки нравился: многослойный и смело сочетающий несочетаемое. Совсем как он сам.

Кей не удержался от зевка, и Куроо наконец-то посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Осталась всего пара станций, — сказал он, немного придвинувшись. — Ну и денёк был, да?

Кей пожал плечами. День у него оказался неожиданно хорошим, хотя и перенасыщенным. После шести часов в автобусе, которые он благополучно проспал, случилось столько всего: они спешили на сеанс и смотрели ужастик, Бокуто орал ему на ухо и пугал ещё больше, Куроо держал Кея за руку половину фильма… Где-то на этом моменте мысли отчаянно коротило, и ему каждый раз приходилось вспоминать что-то другое: плюшевого тираннозавра, рамен и вкуснейший клубничный торт, например, или долгие разговоры о волейболе, или Акааши, рассказывающего о каждой достопримечательности на их пути.

Он очень быстро перестал чувствовать себя мальчишкой, которого взяли в свою компанию крутые ребята постарше, как, бывало, ощущал себя в летнем лагере. Кея не напрягала ни чужая забота, ни выходки Бокуто, за которые постоянно извинялся Акааши, ни даже Куроо, который был таким же невыносимым, как и всегда, и вместе с тем неуловимо другим.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, — искренне сказал Кей, хоть никто и не ждал от него благодарностей.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — серьёзно ответил Куроо.

***  
К станции Токио они пришли всего за пятнадцать минут до отправления. Дальше, за турникет, по купленному ещё в Сендае билету, Кей мог пройти только один.

— Пока, Куроо-сан, — просто сказал Кей и чуть поклонился.

Он не знал, должен ли пожать ему руку или хлопнуть по плечу, хотя уходить просто так отчаянно не хотелось. Они увидятся, скорее всего, уже на Национальных — Кей верил, что Некома обязательно возьмёт одно из трёх мест представительства от Токио. До декабря было много времени и, вместе с тем, — ничтожно мало свободного. Про разделяющее Сендай и Токио расстояние и вовсе не стоило думать.

Куроо, должно быть, размышлял о том же.

— Цукки, не всё же Сове тебя обнимать. Иди сюда, — и он сгрёб Кея в охапку, стиснул не так сильно, как Бокуто, но оттого не менее тепло.

Это было странно, но не вызывало дискомфорта и желания вывернуться из объятий. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, и Кей не знал, отчего. Для него в чувствах всегда было мало понятного и простого, поэтому он старался их избегать. Не зная, куда деть руки, он провёл ладонью по спине, затянутой в шерстяное пальто.

— Вот теперь свободен, — пошутил Куроо, наконец его отпуская. — Напиши, когда будешь дома.

Кей кивнул, поправил лямку рюкзака, которая и так была на своём месте. Он знал, что по щекам у него расползаются пятна лихорадочного румянца, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Куроо тоже казался раскрасневшимся и смущённым, несмотря на широкую улыбку.

Кей отвернулся и пошёл к турникетам, доставая из рюкзака билет. Впереди его ждали полтора часа, отлично подходящие для самоанализа и душевных метаний.

**5 ноября, Сендай**

Кей знал, что писать сообщение на ходу, попутно обходя лужи и грязь, оставшиеся с ночи, не слишком умно, но всё-таки делал именно это. Уже за поворотом его ждал Ямагучи, и объяснять, кому это Кей написывает со сложным лицом, не хотелось совершенно.

Что у него сложное лицо, ему сообщила мама. Кей в ответ лишь скептически поднял бровь, стойко выдержал ласковый насмешливый взгляд и вернулся к телефону, продолжая жевать. В глубине души он знал, что мама права.

Куроо, чтобы добраться до школы, выходил куда раньше Кея — ему приходилось проезжать три станции на метро, да и утренние тренировки по вторникам у Некомы начинались чуть раньше, чем у Карасуно. Потому и завтракал Кей под его пространные размышления о трудностях жизни в Токио, истории про случайных попутчиков, перечисление планов на день и странные шутки.

«Думаю, сегодня тебя ждёт просто прекрасный день».

«И почему же?»

«Когда после долгого перерыва возвращаешься в игру — это охренительное чувство! Ты поймёшь».

Казалось, у Куроо всё, что касалось волейбола, сопровождалось «охренительным чувством». Кей не понимал, как можно настолько любить простую игру в простом школьном клубе, но и раздражения больше не испытывал. Наоборот, заражался чужим энтузиазмом, хотя ни за что не признал бы этого вслух.

«Возможно», — написал Кей.

«Да точно! Ладно, меня тут Кенма пинает — пора выходить, так что пока и хорошего дня».

«И вам», — коротко написал Кей, сунул, наконец, телефон в карман и всё-таки вступил в лужу. Вздохнул: сам виноват.

— Цукки! — позвал Ямагучи, едва завидев его на повороте. — Кажется, ты впервые опоздал, пусть и на две минуты.

Он рассмеялся, давая понять, что не сердится, а лишь отмечает забавный факт. Кей усомнился, что и правда задержался впервые за годы их знакомства — не то чтобы он зацикливался на пунктуальности. Он просто был пунктуальным: вот и сегодня покинул дом вовремя, но шёл медленнее обычного и опоздал.

— Не всё же мне тебя ждать. Идём?

— Идём-идём, — бодро, даже слишком для раннего утра, отозвался Ямагучи. — Я так рад, что ты, наконец, сможешь играть!

Кей сдержанно улыбнулся, глядя в его открытое веснушчатое лицо, и признался самому себе: он тоже был очень рад.

***  
Разминка прошла для Кея смазано и торопливо. Он выполнял упражнения вместе с Ямагучи, достаточно старательно для того, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев капитана, и вместе с тем не слишком вдумчиво. Все его мысли стремились к площадке, глаза то и дело прикипали к линии натянутой сетки.

Когда наконец настала его очередь на отработку атаки, внутри у него всё дрожало и билось. Кей взглянул на улыбающегося Сугавару, решительно кивнул ему в ответ и разбежался раньше, чем пальцы связующего коснулись мяча. Он прыгнул, ощущая тело необычайно лёгким и при этом непривычно нескладным, и ударил по мячу изо всех сил.

Мяч упал в самый угол площадки, ладонь обожгло знакомо и ни капли не больно. Кей с удивлением понял, что даже подсознательно совсем не берёг руку.

Кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, кто-то закричал: «Отличный удар, Цукишима!». Сугавара подошел, широко улыбаясь, и потрепал его по волосам. Кей ошалело узнавал это чувство, испытанное всего несколько раз: раскручивающийся в животе тугой узел, приходящие ему на смену лёгкость и эйфорию.

А ведь Куроо опять оказался прав.

***  
После ужина Кей не без удивления обнаружил у себя сообщение от Бокуто.

«Хэй-хэй, Цукки! (´ ω `)ノﾞ Куроо сказал, ты сегодня наконец-то играл? Как оно? Правда, круто?!!»

Из него следовал вывод, который вызвал у Кея странную смесь негодования и смущения: Куроо говорит о нём со своими друзьями. Пусть и с Бокуто, которого Кей и сам прекрасно знал.

Кей тяжело опустился на кровать. Мышцы, всего за неделю отвыкшие от интенсивных нагрузок, гудели и никак не могли расслабиться. Подумав, он всё же написал:

«Серьёзно? И часто вы с Куроо-саном меня обсуждаете?»

«Это секретная информация (>ω^)»

«Не важно, не хочу ничего об этом знать», — написал Кей, понимая, что это неправда.

Он легко мог представить разговоры Куроо и Бокуто: громкие, весёлые и хаотичные, полные сомнительных шуток и отсылок, понятных только им двоим. Недостаток тем для бурного обсуждения они всегда компенсировали энтузиазмом и готовностью вдоволь посмеяться над чем угодно. В том, что они обсуждают Кея, не было ничего нового, но ему всё равно стало любопытно. Сколько рассказывает о нём Куроо и что именно? С другой стороны, он также был уверен в том, что о его проблемах из-за травмы не было сказано ни слова.

«Тогда давай к главному. Ну так что, как ощущения?»

«Рука не болит», — написал Кей, прекрасно понимая, что такой ответ не устроит Бокуто.

«Да я не про руку. Сердечко ёкнуло?? Адреналин прошиб? ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ», — не сдался тот.

«Обычно».

Он снова лукавил: Кей не хотел признаваться, что от восторга хотелось кричать, а после дневной тренировки он до самой вечерней рассматривал свою руку так, будто она отросла заново. Возможно, он так бы и сказал Куроо, начни тот расспрашивать. Но ему будто этого и не требовалось: он понял состояние Кея без слов.

«Ты не человек, Цукки!»

«Бокуто-сан, моё имя — Цукишима. По-прежнему», — привычно написал Кей, полностью осознавая, что это бессмысленно.

В ответ посыпался град возмущённых сообщений, как бывало всегда, стоило Кею раздразнить Бокуто:

«Зови меня Бокуто, Цукки!»

«К чему эти формальности?»

«Вообще не понимаю, почему это Акааши для тебя просто Акааши, он ведь тоже старше, пусть и на год. В чём смысл?? ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌ »

«Ответь, мы с Куроо уже всю голову сломали!!!»

«Почему только Акааши?! (＃￣ω￣)»

Индикатор мелькал, сообщая, что собеседник продолжает набор, и Кей разумно решил переждать, пока тот не выговорится.

Акааши предложил обращаться к нему просто по фамилии, ещё когда записывал его номер в летнем лагере, и это так удивило Кея, что он согласно кивнул. Ведь сам Акааши, который звал своего капитана и Куроо, даже ругаясь, с приставкой «сан», казался Кею формалистом до мозга костей. И всё-таки он предложил, а Кей согласился, и между ними так и не возникло никакого подобия отношений семпая и кохая: они на равных обсуждали литературу и фильмы, и, конечно же, волейбол, и Акааши никогда его не поучал. Пусть переписывались они нечасто, Кей их общение ценил.

Наконец, Бокуто закончил со своей речью, полной праведного гнева, и тогда Кею пришло неожиданное:

«Ладно, Цукки, когда-нибудь я своего добьюсь! А пока лучше скажи: за кого будешь болеть, за нас или Некому?»

Внезапная смена темы удивила Кея, хоть она и была животрепещущей. Чуть больше чем через десять дней пройдёт финальный тур токийских отборочных на Национальные. Пусть жеребьёвка ещё не состоялась, Фукуродани и Некома почти со стопроцентной вероятностью должны будут сыграть друг против друга в официальном матче.

«Да вы поспорили с Куроо-саном!» — понял Кей.

«Ну так за кого будешь болеть, Цукки?» — проигнорировал его Бокуто, подтверждая догадку.

Вопрос был довольно каверзным, ведь больше всего Кей хотел, чтобы ни одна из команд не проиграла. Едва ли это было возможно. Но, как минимум, Кей очень надеялся, что Некоме и Фукуродани не придётся делить одну путёвку на двоих.

Вместе с тем всерьёз выбирать было незачем — от Кея не зависело ровным счётом ничего, и уж точно не исход матча.

Посмеиваясь, он мстительно написал:

«За Итачияму».

Конечно, это снова была неправда.

**16 ноября, Токио**

В ночь перед перед полуфиналом (Тецуро надеялся, что и финалом тоже) ему не спалось. Это было ожидаемо, но оттого раздражало не меньше. За столько лет ему пора было научиться справляться с волнением перед важными матчами.

Тецуро намеренно выкладывался на тренировке так, чтобы вымотаться достаточно для раннего и продолжительного сна. Он выпил на ночь стакан тёплого молока, закончил переписку с Цукишимой раньше обычного, выключил свет и зарылся в тёплое одеяло. Только для того, чтобы полчаса спустя смириться с тем, что сон не идёт.

Вместо сна Тецуро смотрел цветные картинки на изнанке век, лишь усилием воли оставляя глаза закрытыми. Снова и снова он прокручивал тренировки и матчи, лица товарищей и соперников, и товарищей-соперников. Его беспокоила завтрашняя игра с Фукуродани, которая могла закончиться игрой с Дайшо за третье место — малоприятным, пусть и не новым опытом. А ещё этот опыт грозил стать крайне неприятным и болезненным, если не получится уснуть в ближайший час.

Тецуро со стоном перевернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку, зло хлопнул рукой по кровати. Под пальцами оказался телефон, и он сдался.

Лучше уж снова думать о Цукишиме, чем о возможном проигрыше.

Тецуро разблокировал экран, слепо прищурился и почти наугад ткнул в иконку Лайна. Там, в стремительно разросшейся ветке диалога с контактом «Цукки», было то, в чём он нуждался.

«Шансы пройти — три к четырём, большую часть пути вы преодолели ещё в августе. Но Некома попадёт на Национальные не из-за теории вероятности».

Цукишима в своём пожелании удачи был сдержанным, но искренним, и это подкупало. Хотя на самом деле Тецуро подкупало всё с ним связанное, весь набор дурных черт характера и перевешивающих их достоинств, стиль игры в волейбол, аналитический ум, острота языка и чувства юмора, увлечение динозаврами и клубничными тортами, внешность, в конце концов.

Он не сразу, но достаточно быстро, чтобы оставалось пространство для отступления, понял, что влюбляется. Где-то между приездом Цукишимы в Токио, ощущением его теплеющих пальцев в ладони и крепким объятием на станции. И решил ничего с этим не делать.

Тецуро жил, как играл в волейбол: был достаточно успешным во всём, будь то блок, приём или подача, спортивный клуб или учёба, дружба или соперничество. И ему это удавалось, пока не появился Цукишима — тот ещё вариант для романтической привязанности. Да ни разу не вариант.

Глобально они находились в разных частях Японии: полтора часа на синкансэне, больше двадцати тысяч иен туда и обратно; шесть часов и столько же тысяч — на автобусе, рехнуться можно! Даже так их жизни пока ещё имели точки соприкосновения. После окончания старшей школы исчезнут и они — это было ясно как день.

Если же присмотреться, локализовать их частный случай до меньших масштабов, у них было немало общего: игра в волейбол, летний лагерь (какая-никакая предыстория), километровая переписка в Лайне и пара часов разговоров в нём же, четверть суток, проведённая в Токио с Бокуто и Акааши. У Тецуро даже было фото, сделанное третьего ноября, и одно селфи Цукишимы, которое тот прислал добровольно. И Тецуро, который впервые испытывал влюблённость настолько концентрированную и направленную, считал, что это немало.

Он считал, что может себе позволить быть неуспешным хоть в чём-то, пусть даже это будет фатальная влюблённость в Цукишиму.

Телефон в его руках коротко пиликнул, и только тогда Тецуро осознал, что почти уснул. Писал, как ни странно, Цукки:

«Не знаю, почему вы ещё в онлайне, но раз так — с днём рождения! А теперь спите, если хотите завтра победить».

Отвечать Тецуро не стал. Он уже засыпал с улыбкой и мыслью, что, может быть, и с влюблённостью ему повезло.

**17 ноября, Сендай**

— А ведь в Токио сейчас идут отборочные, — задумчиво протянул Азумане.

Кей, в которого из-за его собственной рассеянности едва не влетели Нишиноя с Танакой, только устало вздохнул — даже если он пытался сосредоточиться на тренировке, мысли всё равно так или иначе возвращались к Токио.

Как ни странно, у Кея не было большого желания сыграть с Некомой на Национальных, как у того же Хинаты или капитана. Его всякий раз передёргивало от названия «битвы на мусорной свалке», а аллегория с котами и воронами казалась излишне пафосной. Кею, в общем-то, было всё равно, когда их называли «падшими чемпионами» очередные дураки, ведь он знал, что Карасуно убедит всех в обратном. Его мало интересовала история и традиции, он просто учился и играл в волейбол именно в Карасуно, и не заходился от восторга при мысли, что они связаны с Некомой с давних времён. Нынешняя Карасуно просто была связана с Некомой, Цукишима Кей (кажется) — с Куроо Тецуро, и точка.

Но зато Цукишима знал, что встреча их команд на Национальных очень важна для Куроо, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он не находил себе места. Ему казалось, сыграть в финале самому было бы проще, чем ничего не знать про матчи в Токио и делать вид, что ничего важного не происходит.

Кей хорошо помнил их разговор за неделю до финала отборочных. Голос Куроо был усталым и звучал тише обычного, и, едва услышав его таким, Кей понял: что-то случилось. Оказалось, после дня интенсивных тренировок, разработки стратегий и схем, именно Куроо координировал действия, когда Некомате-сенсею поплохело. Ничего удивительного: тренер был немолод, на шее у него висела команда с чемпионскими амбициями и годами забвения за спиной, у которой совсем скоро наступал момент истины.

Куроо признался, что хотя Некомате-сенсею хватило лишь глотка воды и даже не понадобились лекарства, потом в раздевалке Куроо не мог снять кроссовки. У него дрожали пальцы, и шнурки ему развязывал перепуганный Лев, первым оказавшийся рядом. Кей, слушая эту историю, почему-то отчаянно хотел оказаться на месте Льва.

— Эй, Цукишима! Цу-ки-ши-ма-а! — ворвался в его мысли голос Хинаты.

До Кея дошло, что он застыл в углу зала с мячом в руках и абсолютно отсутствующим видом.

— Чего? — просто спросил он, хотя в другой раз обязательно подколол бы Хинату за дикарские вопли.

— Я просил постоять со мной в блоке, а ты как будто не здесь. Постоишь?

Хината смотрел с надеждой и нетерпением, и это, конечно, бесило, но как-то неубедительно. Кею не мешало отвлечься, пускай и на то, чтобы разнести его технику блока в пух и прах. Даже в этом Хината был отличной приманкой.

— Постою.

В телефоне уже висело прочитанным «Мы проиграли Фукуродани 21–25, 28–30. Дальше Нохеби».

«Позвоните мне перед тем, как идти отмечать» от Кея было прочитано тоже.

***  
Телефон зазвонил, когда они уже переодевались в клубной комнате. Проигнорировав любопытные взгляды, Кей отошёл к окну и ответил, надеясь, что новость окажется приятной. В конце концов, он просил позвонить при хорошем исходе, пускай и не ждал, что Куроо действительно найдёт на это время.

— Да?

Кей рассчитывал, что одно слово не сможет выдать его волнения.

— Увидимся на Национальных, а, Цукки?

Кей почувствовал, как в груди словно бы что-то лопнуло и растеклось тёплой волной, и стало легко-легко. Будто из последних сил он прислонился горячим лбом к стеклу, надеясь, что никто не станет беспокоить его прямо сейчас. Знать, какое выражение лица у него в этот момент, не хотел даже он сам.

— Увидимся, — выдохнул он. — Как всё прошло?

— Как я и думал, — фыркнул Куроо. — Они нам здорово попортили кровь, да и играли хорошо, сволочи. А Яку лодыжку растянул — такая драма! Лев за него рвал и метал. Ну, и я был неплох.

Что-то подсказывало Кею, что это «неплох» было огромным преуменьшением. Голос Куроо принадлежал человеку, который вывернулся ради победы наизнанку и теперь не знал, как собраться обратно.

— Хороший подарок на день рождения, верно?

— Неплохой, — со смешком согласился Куроо.

На фоне раздались вопли, Куроо выкрикнул что-то в ответ, прикрыв динамик, и Кей сказал:

— Идите. Я посмотрю матчи вечером и напишу.

Стекло согрелось, больше не охлаждало лоб, и Кей со вздохом от него отлип. Он надеялся, что умение держать лицо не изменит ему и в этот раз.

По пути домой он не удержался и сказал Ямагучи, что Некома прошла на Национальные. Ямагучи, вопреки ожиданиям, не спросил откуда ему это известно — только обрадованно улыбнулся и ткнул Кея в плечо.

***  
Матч Некомы и Фукуродани был потрясающим. Обе команды играли на высоте и с задором, свойственным только таким, осмысленным дружеским противостояниям. Куроо (блоки Куроо, мысленно поправлял себя Кей) были потрясающими, съёмы Бокуто-сана — тоже, и они стоили друг друга на все сто. Так же, как и Акааши с Кенмой: Кей не хотел играть ни против одного из них, потому что оба были невыносимы.

Игра с Нохеби по настроению и темпу вышла кардинально другой, она показывала иную сторону спорта — ту, где используется психология, несправедливо назначают ауты, травмируются лучшие игроки, и капитану приходится тащить. И Куроо тащил, и был потрясающим (его блоки, атаки, приёмы и подборы, подачи в прыжке, снова поправлял себя Кей). Красно-белая форма Некомы смотрелась непривычно, но удивительно ему шла, контрастируя со смуглой кожей.

Кей видел, какое давление приходилось на Куроо. Тот принимал на задней линии и атаковал на передней, направлял блок, вбивал мячи в пол и удерживал команду от срывов вместе с Кенмой. Кею и раньше нравилось наблюдать, как он играет: пластично и гибко, не совершая лишних движений, но при этом эмоционально и полностью вовлекаясь в процесс. Теперь он забывал дышать, хотя знал результат наперёд.

Как и обещал, Кей написал, когда второй матч Некомы закончился.

«Наконец посмотрел запись ваших игр. Очень круто, правда».

«Можно позвонить с видео?» — пришло неожиданное.

На мгновение Кей растерялся: он был в домашнем и растрёпан больше обычного, а ещё подозревал, что на лице легко читалось что-то похожее на засевшую в голове мысль: «Куроо-сан — потрясающий». И всё-таки Кей потянулся к ноутбуку, чтобы увидеть собеседника лучше, чем смог бы рассмотреть на пятидюймовом экране. И позвонил сам.

— Цукки! Я думал, проигнорируешь, — заулыбался в камеру Куроо.

Горизонт завалился, пару раз изображение перевернулось, и Кей понял, что Куроо просто улёгся на бок, выставив перед собой телефон. В этом было что-то странно интимное — будто Кей лежал рядом и мог протянуть руку, потрогать его лицо.

— Ну, у вас же день рождения, — усмехнулся Кей.

Он не знал, почему Куроо захотел увидеть его во время разговора, как совсем недавно не понимал, почему тот звонит и пишет. Не то чтобы теперь Кею были известны все ответы, но они больше не будили в нём беспокойства.

— Извини, я буду лёжа. Умираю и разваливаюсь на части, всё же две такие игры в один день — это ад.

Кей согласно кивнул, рассматривая изображение на экране. Оно дробилось крупными пикселями, но всё равно показывало, что человек по ту сторону экрана очень красив. У Куроо были живые карие глаза, брови вразлёт, аккуратный вздёрнутый нос, золотистая кожа, сохранившая загар даже в ноябре, и губы растянулись в улыбке. На голове у него царило подобие порядка — только потому, что волосы ещё не высохли после душа. Было забавно, но Кею совсем не хотелось смеяться: его расстраивало, что он не может узнать, какие они на ощупь.

— Цукки? Ну что ты молчишь?

Кей молчал, потому что сердце билось у него в горле, что было невозможно анатомически, но ощущалось именно так.

— Вы устали, лучше ложитесь спать, — с трудом выговорил он.

— Уже почти, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Знаешь, мне очень жаль, что Сендай так далеко.

Его слова звучали так, словно, живи они в одном городе, — и Куроо бы приехал, чтобы провести день рождения с Кеем. Что-то в его лице, во взгляде, в том, каким мягким был его голос, подсказывало Кею, что так оно и есть.

Кей кивнул, не в силах произнести «мне тоже». Он бы и сам приехал, пусть и не знал, зачем.

— Я вот думаю, не собраться ли мне в путешествие на следующих выходных. Шесть часов на автобусе, красивые виды из окна, свежий воздух Мияги…

У Кея перехватило дыхание и стиснуло сердце.

Может, он и догадывался, зачем.

**23–24 ноября, Токио-Сендай**

— И что, ты реально едешь? На автобусе?

Тецуро окинул взглядом ряд автобусов, ожидающих отправления, группки пассажиров, снующих туда и обратно, информационное табло, на котором напротив рейса в Сендай уже появилось «ожидается». Да, пути назад у него точно не было.

— Реально еду, — ответил он. — Назад на синкансэне, проверенная схема.

Когда Тецуро впервые поделился с Бокуто своим планом провести весь воскресный день с Цукишимой, тот даже не спросил зачем. Не спрашивал он и сейчас, что явно указывало на одно: всё с Тецуро было понятно любому, кто достаточно хорошо его знал. Кенма вот тоже не задавал вопросов, только предложил свою старую консоль, чтобы убить время в дороге.

— Ну ты и поехавший, Куроо, — с чувством сказал Бокуто.

Тецуро рассмеялся. Бокуто был как никогда прав — Тецуро и правда ощущал себя напрочь поехавшим.

***  
Он взял билет на ночной рейс, поскольку к концу ноября поток туристов схлынул, и остальные отменили. К тому же, это было удобно: можно было проспать большую часть пути, приехать в восемь утра и, таким образом, провести в Мияги почти целый день.

Почти целый день, чтобы решить: отступить или признаться, и будь что будет.

Тецуро засыпал в свете токийских улиц и открывал глаза на загородных магистралях: за окном проносились тени деревьев и громады гор; один раз ему привиделись тёмные, беспокойные воды океана, хотя берег был далеко. Между сном и явью Тецуро видел Цукишиму, его тёплые глаза за линзами очков, капризные губы, редко складывающиеся в улыбку, светлые волосы, вьющиеся на кончиках так, что всегда хотелось потрогать. Иногда Тецуро казалось, что они снова в кинотеатре, и он сжимает теплеющие пальцы в руке под частую смену кадров.

Все три технические остановки он пропустил. По-настоящему проснулся только чтобы встретить рассвет, а спустя полчаса снова отключился, уперевшись лбом в спинку переднего сидения. А после они приехали.

Тецуро выполз из автобуса, чувствуя себя разбитым, будто всю ночь метался в бреду. Но стоило ему увидеть Цукишиму в наглухо застёгнутой куртке и с вечными наушниками на шее, как это стало не важно.

— Вам нужен кофе и завтрак, — сказал тот вместо приветствия.

— Настолько хреново выгляжу? — хмыкнул Тецуро, борясь с желанием стиснуть его в объятиях, а не перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами.

Цукишима вместо того, чтобы насмешливо подхватить тему, окинул его пристальным, долгим взглядом, от которого Тецуро стало нечем дышать.

— Ничего такого, чего бы не исправил кофе, — сказал Цукишима.

— Ну, веди, — севшим голосом сказал Тецуро.

И Цукишима повёл. Не в ближайший фастфуд, выбор которых у станции был огромен, а в неприметную кофейню через пару улиц. В ней было тихо, уютно и оглушительно пахло кофе.

Первым делом Тецуро отправился в уборную, чтобы умыться и хоть немного прийти в себя. По возвращении его уже ждал кофе, тарелка с онигири и вторая — с десертом, явно не для него. Цукишима задумчиво смотрел в окно на просыпающуюся улицу и выглядел немного комично: стол оказался маленьким для его роста, тем более для них двоих.

— Как оперативно, — заметил Тецуро, аккуратно усаживаясь напротив.

Не столкнуться коленями оказалось невозможно. Цукишима отчётливо вздрогнул, когда Тецуро прижался ногой к его голени и замер. Можно было сесть вполоборота, вытянуть ноги вбок, но ни один из них этого не сделал; тесниться, ощущая чужое тепло, оказалось заманчивее.

Тецуро отчаянно хотелось высмеять ситуацию и маленький столик, подразнить Цукишиму, и вместе с тем — положить руку ему на колено. Чтобы не вытворить ни того, ни другого, он схватил онигири. Оказалось, шесть часов изматывающего полусна сильно истощают.

— Приятного аппетита, Куроо-сан, — вежливо сказал Цукишима, отпивая из своей чашки.

Тецуро охватило ощущение нереальности происходящего: в воскресенье, в половине девятого утра, он сидел в сендайской кофейне с Цукишимой Кеем, таким невозмутимым, будто это успело войти у них в привычку. Глупый смешок вырвался сам собой.

— И что же вас рассмешило? — спросил Цукишима, приступая к своему торту. Сегодня он чаще обычного заговаривал первым.

— Думаю, что, наверное, до сих пор сплю в автобусе, — признался Тецуро. — Открою глаза — а за окном только деревья и дорожная разметка мелькает, а справа храпит сосед.

Ему представилось это так ясно, что стало не по себе. Хотя был вариант ещё хуже — он спал в своей кровати, так и не купив билет до Сендая. Или даже так и не написал сохранённому ещё летом контакту, хотя сперва хотел это сделать раньше, чем Карасуно загрузятся в свой автобус.

Цукишима насмешливо фыркнул и склонился ближе, потянулся к его руке, нервно сжимающей чашку, и с силой ущипнул за запястье. Тецуро вздрогнул не от боли. Он готов был поклясться, что на физическом уровне между ними тоже заискрило.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — сказал Цукишима. — Никаких автобусов и храпящих соседей.

Лёгкая паранойя исчезла от одного короткого прикосновения, будто её и не было.

— Крайне приятная новость, — заметил Тецуро, пряча улыбку в чашке с кофе. — Раз это не сон, значит, имеет смысл спросить, какие у нас планы? Чем ты обычно занимаешься по воскресеньям?

— Вообще, у меня в одиннадцать тренировка.

— Возьмёшь меня с собой? — заинтересовался Тецуро.

— Чтобы вас на фантики от радости разорвали? Ну уж нет, — возмутился Цукишима.

— Хотел бы я увидеть реакцию твоего капитана, — засмеялся Тецуро. — Да и остальных тоже!

Лицо Цукишимы посерьёзнело, и Тецуро подавился смехом прежде, чем тот сказал:

— Я не люблю делиться, Куроо-сан.

Тецуро прошибло мурашками от того, как двусмысленно и провокационно это звучало. Он не мог не включиться в игру, пусть и не знал её правил.

— Очень похвально, Цукки, — протянул он уже без улыбки, взглядом давая понять, что говорит совсем не о волейболе.

Цукишима тяжело сглотнул и облизал губы. Тецуро так и подмывало перегнуться через этот неприлично маленький столик, схватить его за ворот джемпера и поцеловать. Но он мог только смотреть и не шевелиться, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

Повисшую тишину прервал скрежет допотопной кофемашины, и оба невольно вздрогнули. Тецуро не знал, чего хочет больше: порадоваться или пожелать ей наконец-то отправиться на помойку. Цукишима моргнул пару раз и, наконец, сдался, свернув в русло обычного разговора:

— Я отпросился с тренировки, так что мы поедем в другое место.

Тецуро не так уж заботило, какое именно, если вместе с Цукишимой.

**24 ноября, Сендай**

Когда Куроо понял, что их путь лежит обратно к станции, он застонал и умоляюще протянул:

— Только не говори, что нам снова нужен автобус.

— Извините, ещё сорок минут придётся потерпеть, — твёрдо ответил Кей, совсем не ощущая уверенности.

Он знал на своей шкуре, каково это: шесть часов кряду сидеть в автобусе, да ещё когда вся эргономика рассчитана на среднестатистических японцев. Они с Куроо на среднестатистических совсем не тянули, а потому приходилось упираться коленями в переднее сидение и мириться с почти полной невозможностью сменить положение. Кея в долгих поездках всегда спасала способность крепко уснуть в первые десять минут и открыть глаза после полной остановки. Куроо, судя по помятому виду, приходилось хуже.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но это садизм, — заметил Куроо. Его ухмылка совсем не сочеталась с обречённым тоном.

В ответ Кей смог только пожать плечами.

Кей всё больше сомневался в выбранном месте для прогулки, но идей получше так и не возникло. Мысль явиться на воскресную тренировку вместе Кей отмёл сразу. Он не представлял, как объяснить команде, почему Куроо готов тратить деньги и время, чтобы приехать к нему, — этого Кей и сам до конца не понимал (или боялся признать, что понимает верно).

Но, по правде говоря, дело было не в этом. Кей мог себе позволить загадочно промолчать, и сокомандники непременно сами придумали бы устраивающий их ответ. В любом случае, каждый в Карасуно пришёл бы в восторг от возможности потренироваться с Куроо, будь то Хината, млеющий от капитана Некомы, или сдружившиеся с ним семпаи.

Именно в этом и заключалась проблема. Кей сказал Куроо правду: он не любил делиться.

При мысли, что внимание Куроо будет сосредоточено на ком-то другом, внутренности скручивало узлом. Симптом был красноречивым настолько, что Кей даже не пытался заняться самообманом: он ревновал Куроо, его интерес и время к гипотетической ситуации, не имея на это никаких оснований. Более того, Кей осмелился заявить ему это прямо.

Кей вспомнил потяжелевший взгляд Куроо, его расширившиеся зрачки и голос, упавший на пару тонов, и у него снова пересохло во рту.

С трудом сориентировавшись, Кей нашёл автомат с билетами и принялся тыкать по сенсорному экрану. Куроо замер рядом, заглядывая ему через плечо, наверняка чтобы подсмотреть направление. Он стоял слишком близко, и Кею пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не ошибиться с покупкой билетов.

Ему вообще приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках, когда Куроо находился рядом.

***  
Автобус был менее комфортабельный, чем токийский, но зато почти пустой и направлялся на побережье, так что жаловаться не приходилось. Куроо занял место у окна, прижавшись плечом, горячим даже через куртку, и принялся изучать меняющийся пейзаж.

Они почти не разговаривали, но Кей быстро перестал из-за этого беспокоиться: молчание казалось уютным, Куроо был расслаблен и едва заметно улыбался. Сам того не замечая, он наваливался на плечо Кея всё больше, то бездумно глядя в окно, то закрывая глаза. Периодически он выныривал из дрёмы, чтобы неловко покрутить головой, размять затёкшую шею.

— Болит? — не выдержал Кей в одну из таких разминок.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Куроо и снова зевнул.

Кей окинул взглядом ближайшие к ним места. Все они были пусты, и он решился предложить:

— Положите голову мне на плечо.

Куроо бросил на него полный удивления взгляд, будто решил, что ослышался. Кей вздохнул, ощущая, как сердце снова заходится в бешеном ритме, и положил руку на чужую голову.

— Не упрямьтесь, — попросил он и потянул за пряди, спадающие на висок, заставляя Куроо подчиниться.

На плечо легла дополнительная тяжесть, лицо и шею защекотало, но даже это было приятно. Кей знал, что стремительно краснеет, и радовался, что Куроо не может этого видеть.

— Спите, я разбужу, — едва слышно сказал он, прижимаясь щекой к тёплой макушке и бездумно проводя пальцами от виска к шее, останавливаясь у самой линии роста волос.

У него отчаянно спирало дыхание и горели щёки, а от желания прикасаться к Куроо покалывало подушечки пальцев. Он понимал, что именно с ним происходит, но не знал, как с этим справиться. Всю неделю, прошедшую с обещания Куроо приехать, он провёл как на иголках и так ни к чему и не пришёл.

У Кея, сколько он себя помнил, всегда было сложно с чувствами: он их испытывал, пусть и по большей мере в спектре раздражения и злости, но не всегда понимал причину их возникновения. А потому — тщательно контролировал и выверял всё, что могло ему угрожать или причинить боль. И он знал наверняка, что привязанность к Куроо именно из этой опасной, неизученной области.

Кей понимал, что эта привязанность — романтическая и работает в обе стороны: то, как смотрел на него Куроо, как между ними повисало напряжение, стоило им коснуться друг друга, не давало ему причин сомневаться. А ведь Кей, мнительный и совсем неопытный, долго пытался их отыскать.

Если бы единственной проблемой было то, что они оба — парни, его бы это сильно обеспокоило. Кей давно подозревал, что его равнодушие к девушкам и юношеским влюблённостям — вовсе не торжество рассудка, а побочный эффект от тогда ещё лёгкого интереса к широким мужским спинам, прокачанным ногам и задницам. Теперь же Кею пришлось признать, что его интерес к Куроо вовсе не лёгкий и, видимо, с пожеланием Акитеру «найти себе милую девчонку» возникнут сложности.

Вот только у Кея было ещё множество других причин для беспокойства, и ориентация отходила на дальний план.

Они с Куроо Тецуро жили в разных префектурах и имели разницу в возрасте, которая могла бы ничего не значить, если бы Куроо не заканчивал выпускной класс. Совсем скоро он поступит в университет, наверняка найдёт подработку, и тогда времени на такие безумные поездки станет ещё меньше, не говоря о том, надолго ли сможет удержать его внимание такой скучный человек, как Кей.

— М-м-м, — промычал Куроо сквозь сон, выдёргивая Кея из привычного цикла размышлений.

Только теперь Кей заметил, что всё это время, сам того не осознавая, зарывался пальцами в волосы Куроо, путая и перебирая жёсткие пряди, поглаживая кончиками пальцев горячую кожу головы.

Кей не знал, чем кончится этот день и чем он хочет, чтобы он кончился. Лучшим решением было бы держаться от Куроо подальше, прекратить всякое общение с ним и тем самым избежать миллиона проблем.

Но сейчас, чувствуя мерное дыхание Куроо у своего лица, приминая ладонью его непослушные волосы на макушке и прижимаясь щекой ещё теснее, Кей не мог себе даже представить, как сможет от этого отказаться.

**24 ноября, Фудзицука**

Сорок минут пролетели как одно мгновение: только что он спал, убаюканный мерным движением автобуса и Цукишимой, а вот уже идёт аккуратными улицами прибрежного городка, попивая кофе, купленный в автомате на остановке.

— Так хорошо просто гулять, — протянул он, подставляя лицо солнцу.

Погода выдалась удивительно приятной для любого времени года, тем более для конца ноября. Тецуро даже не мёрз с курткой нараспашку, хотя с побережья ветер дул солёный и влажный. Они почти пришли, уже слышался шум прибоя, и Тецуро жадно им наслаждался — он всегда любил океан.

Наконец, Цукишима привёл его к лодочной станции. Пахло рыбой, водорослями и солью, и было оглушительно пусто: моряки уже давно сдали утренний улов, и всё замерло. Причал, вдоль которого покачивались моторные лодки, был выложен из новеньких бетонных плит, и в целом район казался недавно отстроенным. Так оно и было, и Тецуро знал, почему.

— Я любил бывать тут в детстве, — сказал вдруг Цукишима.

Тецуро понял, что надолго ушёл в свои мысли и не помнит, сколько они уже так стоят.

— Давайте пройдём чуть дальше.

Цукишима взял его за локоть, направляя, и они медленно пошли вдоль причала до самого конца, где в океан выступал каменистый, не заасфальтированный и не уложенный плитами, берег. Они миновали оградку с табличкой «Проход воспрещён». По словам Цукишимы местные всегда её игнорировали.

Они шли медленно и аккуратно, переступая крупные камни, а то и ловко прыгая прямо по валунам. Над узкой полоской берега нависали скалы, поросшие буйной растительностью. Она была молода, росла беспорядочно, и уже начала осыпаться жёлтыми листьями. У Тецуро горчило во рту и неприятно сжималось сердце, а на языке вертелся вопрос, задать который он всё не решался.

Наконец, они вышли на дикий песчаный берег. Цукишима сбросил объёмную сумку с плеча, и Тецуро тоже снял рюкзак, помахал руками, пытаясь размяться. Океан накатывал пеной на берег и отступал, в небе кричали чайки.

— Расскажешь, почему мы здесь?

Цукишима уселся прямо на песок, снял кроссовки и принялся методично закатывать штаны. Тецуро задумчиво смотрел на его голые щиколотки. Осознав, что откровенно залип, он отвёл взгляд и принялся разуваться тоже.

— В детстве я часто бывал здесь с братом. На пару выходных или неделями, когда родители мотались по командировкам, а в младшей школе — приезжал на каникулы. К бабушке с дедушкой.

— Они?.. — осторожно спросил Тецуро, не зная, как тактичнее сформулировать.

— Они умерли, когда мне было десять. Не в две тысячи одиннадцатом, — сказал Цукишима. — Ничего такого, Куроо-сан, я бы не стал приводить вас в место, которое не люблю.

Улыбка у Цукишимы вышла печальной, но всё-таки светлой, и Тецуро почувствовал облегчение. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться:

— Тогда пошли?

Цукишима руку принял и не отпустил — они так и направились к воде, переплетя пальцы. Ближе к линии прибоя песок был мокрым и холодил ступни; они замерли, подойдя вплотную. Волны пенились, разбиваясь у самых их ног. Тецуро поморщился из-за холодных брызг.

Цукишима выбрал странное место для свидания. Оно вызывало печаль и, немного, страх, даже у такого городского жителя, как он. Океан, огромная безудержная стихия, когда-то смыла этот берег начисто — вся Япония и весь мир наблюдали последствия в новостях. Видеть же их вот так оказалось странно, всё было почти отстроено и, наоборот, пугало своей неестественной новизной. А вот обломки скал и обвалы так и остались, хотя природа тоже брала своё: дикий берег уже порос новыми кустами и маленькими деревьями. Это почему-то давало надежду.

— Цукки…

— Спрашивайте, давайте покончим со всеми неудобными вопросами сразу, — решительно перебил его Цукишима.

— Где ты был? Тогда, во время землетрясения?

Рука в его ладони не дрогнула.

— Моей семье очень повезло: накануне мы уехали в Токио к тёте и остались там. Было страшно, но не так, как здесь.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Тецуро.

Он не особо помнил тот год, только то, что действительно было страшно. И какое же счастье, что Цукишима с семьёй по чистой случайности не пострадали.

Цукишима шагнул вперёд, фыркнул, когда вода окатила щиколотки. Тецуро смотрел, как океан слизывает его следы, пока Цукишима не потянул его за собой. Вода показалась ледяной только в первые мгновения, после он быстро привык.

— Знаете, я взял с собой мяч, — сказал Цукишима, когда ноги уже начали замерзать. — Мне показалось, что это отличный вариант, если повиснет неловкое молчание.

— Оно не неловкое, — возразил Тецуро.

— Для человека, который обычно не затыкается, вы слишком тихий, — поддел его Цукишима, издевательски улыбаясь.

— Я просто люблю созерцать, — со смехом сказал Тецуро. — Ладно, где там твой мяч? Давай, пока у меня ноги не отмёрзли!

Цукишима потащил его к оставленным на берегу вещам, и жальче всего было отпускать его руку.

***  
Игра один-на один — выматывающее занятие, ведь никогда нет времени сделать вдох. К тому же, они больше дурачились, чем играли — у Цукишимы были так себе пасы, которые иногда приходилось вытаскивать, а сам Тецуро то и дело бил слишком сильно, засмотревшись на раскрасневшееся лицо напротив. Тренировка по волейболу выходила откровенно паршивая, а вот развлечение — лучше не придумаешь.

Разогревшись, они быстро избавились от курток и играли босиком, чтобы не набрать в обувь песка. Позади шумел океан и, казалось, в мире больше нет никого, кроме них двоих, бросающих мяч.

Тецуро снова ударил слишком сильно, а Цукишима не успел правильно поставить руки — мяч отскочил далеко вбок, в самые заросли. Цукишима застонал и повалился прямиком на песок.

— Всё из-за вас, я никуда не пойду.

— Просто у кого-то плохой приём, — заметил Тецуро, подойдя ближе. — Надо было тебя вместе со Львом гонять, а не блокам учить.

— Ну нет, всё не настолько плохо, — рассмеялся Цукишима.

Всё было очень, очень плохо, потому что у Тецуро от этого смеха слабели колени и подводило живот, а он ни на шаг не приблизился к решению своей проблемы.

Он лёг на песок рядом с Цукишимой и на ощупь нашёл его руку. Сжал её уже в который раз, ощупывая длинные костлявые пальцы, и почувствовал себя смертником на краю обрыва. И решительно шагнул в пустоту:

— Давай встречаться, Цукки.

Тецуро хотел бы смотреть в эту секунду на его лицо, считывать малейшую реакцию и искать знаки взаимности. Вместо этого над ним простиралось холодное осеннее небо — на горизонте кружили крикливые чайки. Он не умел подбирать момент.

— Куроо-сан, — у Цукишимы изменился голос. Руку он не убрал и, наверное, это было хорошим знаком.

— Что?

— Это сложно — вздохнул он. — Не понимаю, зачем это вам. Я совсем не лучший вариант.

Тецуро не удержался от удивлённого смешка. Проблемы с самооценкой у Цукишимы по-прежнему ставили его в тупик — Тецуро просто не мог смириться с самим фактом их существования. Ему всякий раз хотелось спорить и доказывать, что Цукишима ошибается.

— Я младше на два года, со мной непросто, и живу в другой префектуре. Уже весной у вас начнётся новая жизнь, и ничего… — голос его сорвался. — Ничего общего у нас не останется.

Самым неприятным было то, что Цукишима озвучивал мысли, которые не давали покоя и ему самому. Тецуро прекрасно всё понимал, знал каждое из десятков «но», заставляющих медлить и сомневаться. Однако то, что они заговорили об этом прямо, без недомолвок и иносказаний, уже было везением. Он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться и отыскать правильные слова.

— Ты такой рациональный. Меня отговариваешь или себя?

Цукишима раздражённо фыркнул.

— Я собираюсь поступать в Токио. Если через два года это всё будет иметь значение…

Тецуро попытался представить эти два года без Цукишимы. Без возможности пожелать доброго утра и узнать, как прошёл день. Без остроумных переписок, неявной, но ощутимой поддержки, разговоров о волейболе и обо всём на свете. Без ровного голоса в динамике и даже без редких встреч. И это всё — в водовороте событий, где ни один из них не сможет остаться прежним.

Будет ли чего ждать им обоим? Если бы он знал стопроцентно верный ответ, начал бы играть в лотереи.

— Два года? — спросил Тецуро.

Цукишима стиснул его руку сильнее, погладил большим пальцем ладонь. Тецуро бросило в дрожь, и он не выдержал — приподнялся, стремительно навис над Цукишимой, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Цукишима кивнул. Щёки его горели, в глазах полыхало — никогда Тецуро не думал, что с таким видом могут просить оставить в покое. Эта стратегия была обречена на провал.

— Ты знаешь, что это работает не так?

Взгляд Цукишимы заметался по его лицу, пока не остановился на губах. Тецуро не был уверен, что Цукишима всё ещё его слышит, ведь у него самого шумело в ушах от грохочущего сердца. Но он всё равно продолжил говорить, потому что давно посетившая его мысль наконец-то превратилась в убеждённость.

— Никто не выбирает время, когда удобно влюбиться.

Взгляд у Цукишимы был больной и отчаянный. Тецуро подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.

— Никто не выбирает человека, в которого удобно влюбиться, потому что вы одногодки, поступаете в один университет или играете в одной команде. Это не то, что можно запланировать, Цукки.

Он знал, что говорит правду, пусть и сам понял её не сразу.

— И я не стану ждать, пока случится чудо, и станет удобно.

Цукишима вцепился в ворот его футболки и потянул вниз, разом перечёркивая все свои рациональные доводы.

Они целовались на пустынном пляже Мияги, несмотря на все разделяющие их километры и разумные причины, до опухших губ и горящих лёгких.

«Это ли не чудо?» — думал Тецуро, снимая с Цукишимы мешающиеся очки и целуя, куда придётся.

**Эпилог: 7 января, Токио**

Зал обезумел с первого розыгрыша: и Карасуно, и Некома начали крайне эффектно. Команды поддержки обеих сторон работали на износ, зрители то и дело заходились в аплодисментах. Кей слышал это, будто сквозь слой ваты, намеренно отключаясь от всего, что было неважным. Он внимательно следил за происходящим на площадке, ожидая, когда наконец случится переход, и он вступит в игру.

Куроо находился в том же положении. Кей старался не смотреть на него, концентрируясь на игре, но всё равно то и дело узнавал его голос среди хора других, и взгляд сам прикипал к высокой фигуре за краем площадки.

А потом они оба оказались у сетки.

Куроо улыбался и провоцировал, но оставался предельно сконцентрирован на игре. Его мимолётные взгляды будто оставляли ожоги, но это совсем не мешало Кею играть — только раззадоривало и заводило. Кей отвечал Куроо тем же: шпильками и пылкими взглядами.

Они виделись только вчера, урвав пару минут в пустом коридоре спорткомплекса и полчаса у отеля, когда оба едва дышали после матчей второго дня. Этого было недостаточно, и всё же — намного больше, чем когда между ними триста шестьдесят километров. Чем почти всегда.

Когда на подачу вышел Ямагучи, Кей был спокоен: он знал, точно знал, что Ямагучи справится. Ведь именно за ним следовал Кей, именно Ямагучи привёл его в чувство и подтолкнул к тому, кем стал Кей сейчас. Ничего бы не было, если бы тогда его лучший друг позволил ему сбежать — ни третьего спортзала, ни победы над Шираторизавой, ни Токийского дворца спорта, ни Куроо Тецуро, целующего его прямо в нише у гостиничной лестницы.

И Кей никогда бы не испытал это чувство безграничной гордости и единения с командой.

Пусть вторую подачу Ямагучи приняли, Кей знал наверняка, что должен сделать. Он помнил все советы Куроо, все тренировки и игры с ним. Кей точно рассчитал, кому Кенма отдаст пас, в пару экономных движений сместился вправо и прыгнул в самый нужный момент, максимально высоко и выставив руки вперёд. Мяч шестого номера застрелился в блок.

Мир вокруг взорвался, и на мгновение Кей услышал всё: оглушительную поддержку зрителей, вопли сокомандников и даже игроков Некомы, крик Ячи и Шимизу, тренера и Такеды-сенсея. Переполненный торжеством, он дал пять Ямагучи, который испытывал в точности то же чувство. А затем вернулся к сетке.

— Цукки, как тебе волейбол в последнее время?

Глаза Куроо светились теплом и пониманием, нужды в ответе не было — Куроо как никто знал, как сильно Кей изменился с первого тренировочного матча с Некомой. Благодаря ему, благодаря Ямагучи и своей команде, Акааши и Бокуто, Кей по-настоящему полюбил волейбол.

— Иногда это и правда весело, — всё-таки ответил он, улыбаясь.

Кей полюбил волейбол и Куроо Тецуро, пусть это было совсем нерационально, пугающе и непросто.


End file.
